


LUEH: La Amenaza Marciana

by nike_noir



Series: La Última Esperanza de los Hombres [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Canon Divergence - Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s04e04 Faking It, Eric Northman - Freeform, Erik Killmonger Lives, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Tom Holland, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Inspired By Sense8, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Inspired by The Witcher, Inspired by True Blood (TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Man of Steel (2013), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Cluster (Sense8), Protective Thor (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Space Opera, Star Trek References, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, True Blood References, Vikings, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class (2011), spiderman - Freeform, the legend of tarzan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: Los tripulantes de la S.S. Neptuno han llegado finalmente a su primera parada: Marte, el planeta rojo. Descenderán a su superficie para explorar los restos de una antigua civilización humana que desapareció sin dejar rastro.Esta es la segunda parte de la obra: La Última Esperanza de los Hombres. Yo, como autora, recomendaría leer la primera parte antes de empezar esta.
Relationships: Alexander Ludwig / Alexander Skarsgard, Alexander Ludwig / Original Male Character, Alexander Skarsgard / Original Male Character(s), Ben Jordan / Original Male Character(s), Chris Hemsworth / Ben Jordan, Chris Hemsworth/Original Male Character(s), Chris Pratt (Actor)/Original Male Character(s), Chris Pratt / Alexander Skarsgard, Gregg Sulkin / Original Male Character(s), James McAvoy & Original Male Character(s), James McAvoy/Original Character(s), Michael B. Jordan / Gregg Sulkin, Michael B. Jordan / Original Male Character(s), Michael B. Jordan/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Travis Fimmel / James McAvoy, Travis Fimmel / Original Male Character(s), Travis Fimmel/Original Character(s)
Series: La Última Esperanza de los Hombres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845973
Kudos: 4





	1. Reunión del Consejo

Recuerdo una mañana de invierno. Las sábanas envolvían mi cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, y me agarraba con fuerza al ancla que era su cuerpo en aquella enorme cama. La luz entraba por la ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo, y los anaranjados rayos del sol teñían suavemente la nieve de un color anaranjado. Las últimas estrellas se ocultaban en el firmamento bajo la atenta mirada del sol, y con ellas desaparecían lentamente mis preocupaciones sobre la extraña nave en la que no podía dejar de pensar. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados pude ver el torso de mi marido, desnudo, sobre el que mantenía mi cabeza. Su brazo me arropaba con fuerza y me empujaba hacia él. Había sido un día eternamente largo, pero finalmente se había acabado. Killian acariciaba cariñosamente mi pelo, y pasaba su mano por mi espalda, dejándome saber que todo estaba bien, que estaba junto a él y que no tenía nada que temer mientras estuviese a su lado. A veces me gustaba pensar que ese sentimiento dictaba la realidad, y que nunca encontraría problemas mientras su brazo rodease mi cadera y me diese su calor.

Sabía que no era cierto, porque mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban a punto de rendirse. Llevaba 2 años trabajando en el proyecto Neptuno, y sentía que aquella maldita nave nunca estaría lista, que nunca se completaría todo lo necesario, que nunca volaría por el espacio, y a veces ese sentimiento me reconfortaba. Me había planteado muchas veces si de verdad esa era la vida que quería, eternamente vagando por el espacio, en busca de respuestas, que probablemente nunca encontraríamos. Simplemente tenía que decir que no, que no subiría, que prefería unos años más de tener a Killian rodeando mi cintura, de sentir como su respiración levantaba ligeramente su pecho, de sentir su calor, y sus músculos cada mañana contra mi cuerpo; pero era más que consciente de que nunca sería capaz de negarme a navegar por el espacio, incluso si eso significaba perder aquella idílica vida de suburbio que tanto me había costado construir.

Aquella mañana, había llegado de la U.M.M. a las cinco de la mañana. Había estado trabajando en la implementación del sistema anti-radiación de la nave que tanto me había costado desarrollar. Damien Reed, el presidente de la última república del mundo había exigido que el sistema anti-radiación estuviese directamente conectado con las placas que formarían el exoesqueleto de la nave, lo cual no era solo ridículo, sino casi imposible. Nosotros no mandábamos, incluso si éramos los que la estábamos diseñando y construyendo, eran ellos, siempre ellos, la junta ejecutiva, la que tenía que decidir qué funcionaría y qué no dentro de aquella nave; incluso si no tenían el conocimiento necesario para tomar aquel tipo de decisiones. Además, para más inri, la única conexión de los ingenieros y el resto de científicos con la junta era Phinneas Strand, y todos sabíamos que su prioridad era sacar la nave de órbita, no lo buena que esta podía ser. Podía entender que era su sueño y que deseaba cumplirlo a toda costa, pero a veces no podía evitar cuestionar sus decisiones.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó con dulzura Killian.

Enterré mi rostro en su torso y me agarré con más fuerza a su cuerpo, intentando no rendirme en aquel momento, debía, sentía que aún debía seguir luchando incluso si mi mente y mi cuerpo se hubieran rendido hace tiempo.

-Duérmete un poco, yo llamo a Steel para decirle que vas a llegar un poco tarde. 

-No llames a nadie, por favor, voy a ir a trabajar -le dije, o quizás supliqué con la voz ronca.

Killian suspiró, me besó suavemente en la cabeza, y me susurró:

-Está bien, pero duerme un poco, por favor.

-Abrázame -le pedí mientras me removía en sus brazos para darle la espalda y alejarme de la luz del sol. 

Mi marido me arropó con sus fuertes brazos y me dejé llevar por un profundo sueño invocado por su tranquila respiración que resonaba contra mi nuca. Sobra decir que Killian nunca me despertó para ir a trabajar, llamó a Steel y le pidió que me diese un día libre para descansar, y hasta donde sé, Jordan nunca puso ninguna imposición.

La dulce voz de Killian me despertó cerca de mediodía. Mi cuerpo aún sin saber cómo reaccionar, se refugió en sus brazos que me rodeaban para despertarme lentamente. Supongo que no sé cómo lo conseguí pero todo su cuerpo acabó sobre la cama y me acomodé de nuevo a su forma, intentando concentrarme en salir del mundo onírico en el que me encontraba. El olor de café recién hecho llegó hasta mí y conseguí que mis párpados reaccionasen ante mi orden de que se abriesen. 

Conseguí incorporarme gracias a Killian y me alcanzó la taza que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Aún estaba caliente. El primer sorbo me despertó y conseguí darme cuenta de que no había ido a trabajar. Sabía que mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a aquella tortura un día más, así que no pude preocuparme tanto como sabía que debía. Killian me sonrió y yo no pude contenerme, le imité y aquel gesto pareció despertar completamente mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que no eres capaz de crear una barrera protectora a través de los paneles de la nave? -me preguntó más tarde aquel día, mientras que veíamos las estrellas girar tumbados en la terraza de nuestra pequeña casa en la costa del mar meridional-. ¿No se supone que los paneles ya deberían proteger a la nave?

-No es que no la protejan, es que podría no ser suficiente ante casos de demasiada radiación -le expliqué con paciencia.

-¿Por qué no entonces paneles más resistentes o gruesos, o...?

-Tenemos los mejores paneles que podrían hacer que esa nave se desplazase en el espacio, créeme, pero podrían no ser lo suficientemente... buenos, para protegernos.

-¿Entonces cuál se supone que es el plan?

-No lo sé, Killian, es que no lo sé.

-¿Y por qué, no sé, -meditó durante unos segundos-, una especie de barrera secundaria, no sé, entre dos paneles?

-¿Cómo? -dije despertándome ante su curiosa imaginación.

-A ver, solo es una idea, pero siempre se podrían hacer los paneles más finos, y poner una capa de aislamiento entre ellos, ¿no? Cómo en las casas para el ruido y el frío.

-¿Pero de qué sería ese... aislamiento?

Rió.

-No sé como quieres que te conteste a eso, no soy un genio como tú, gordito -me dijo arrastrando su puño por mi pelo. Me quejé y reí-. Pero te quiero decir, estás armando un escándalo para montar un microondas del revés.

Empecé a reír descontroladamente sobre sus brazos, y de repente algo conectó en mi mente y paré de reír. Me giré y le besé con violencia.

-Te quiero -le dije mientras me perdía en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Qué? -me respondió con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Te quiero, te quiero, eres un genio -le contesté mientras me zafaba de sus brazos y me levantaba de la tumbona-. Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Corrí hacia el salón y me apresuré en coger las llaves, el móvil y mi abrigo, y me abalancé hasta la puerta de casa.

-¡Oliver! -me gritó desde la terraza. Me giré para mirarle-. ¡Te quiero! ¡Estás como una olla pero te quiero!

-¡Yo también te quiero pedazo de imbécil, luego te veo, te quiero!

Y corrí por el pasillo de nuestro edificio, buscando la salida para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta la U.M.M.

Aquel recuerdo se había manifestado en forma de sueño, quizás provocado por aquel enorme sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que dañaba mi alma en la S.S. Neptuno. Echaba demasiado en falta a Killian, más de lo que podía expresar con simples palabras, y aquel tipo de sueño no solo no desaparecerían, sino que con cada día que pasase sobre aquella nave se harían más y más comunes.

Lo que no podría haber esperado es que mi sueño se manifestase en la realidad sin mi consentimiento. Lo primero que noté era un cuerpo que me arropaba y me imbuía su calor, mis manos lo rodeaban, y mi cuerpo se había ajustado al otro. Lo siguiente que noté fueron mis labios, susurrando "te quiero" sin mi consentimiento. Pero la realidad me arrancó de las manos de Morfeo cuando una voz que, aunque conocida, sabía que no era la de mi marido, susurró:

-Yo también te quiero Ollie.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté del ardiente y musculoso pecho sobre el que había estado descansando mi cabeza. Unos ojos, aún entrecerrados, e increíblemente azules, me encontraron y mi corazón se inundo de asco y tristeza. Me levanté de la cama con rapidez y me puse mi uniforme.

-Ollie -me dijo Adam mientras alzaba su mano para rozarme.

Escapé de su toque lo mejor que pude, y me giré furioso.

-No me llames Ollie -le solté-. Nunca.

-Perdón, no era mi intención.

-Cállate, Adam, cállate. Por favor.

-Si es porque he dicho que te...

-Sí, sí es por eso. Ahora escúchame bien. No sé que pretendes conmigo, nunca lo he entendido, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no vuelvas a intentar consolarme, ni alegrarme. No te necesito. No te quiero. Y lo siento, pero tienes que entenderlo de una vez. Para.

Adam abrió su boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Supuse que lo entendía, aunque hubiese sido innecesariamente duro con él. Salí de la habitación con paso ligero, aún terminandome de poner las zapatillas. Otra mirada azul me encontró en el pasillo y la sangre se heló en mis venas. Dyre se acercó a mí.

-Phinneas te ha estado buscando. Hemos llegado a Marte, vamos a tener una reunión.

-¿Cuándo? 

-Ahora. En su despacho. No tardes.

Sabía que debía sentir alegría ante aquel hecho, pero no podía dejar de sentirme triste y enfadado. Suspiré y fui con prisa hasta la cafetería, que estaba llena de todo el resto de tripulantes, desayunando y festejando. Intenté pasar desapercibido, cogí una taza de café y huí hacia el despacho del capitán.

Siempre me había llamado la atención aquella sala, tan distinta al resto de la nave, tan curiosa y tan propia de Strand. Puede que aún no lo entendiese, pero me gustaba su estilo, y eso era algo que no podía negarme a mí mismo. Me senté frente a Phinneas y a Jordan, que estaban demasiado ocupado planeando la incursión a Marte como para reparar en mí. Dyre no tardó en llegar, y cuando se sentó junto a mí, la reunión comenzó oficialmente.

-¿Qué hace Dyre aquí? -pregunté visiblemente confuso.

-Los Consejos exigen a cuatro personas, y ya que la rama de los soldados aún no está activa, está aquí en representación de los defensores de la nave.

No pude evitar mirarle con desagrado, y él me devolvió la mirada. Dyre y yo no éramos precisamente extraños para el otro, pero eso no quería decir que nos agradásemos. 

-¿Tienes algún problema?

Negué con la cabeza cansado y le di un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-Tenemos pensado aterrizar con las micronaves, más o menos por esta zona, a menos de un kilómetro de dónde sabemos que se instaló la primera colonia -explicó Jordan señalando los detalles en un mapa topográfico de la superficie marciana.

-Una vez allí -continuó su cónyuge-, necesitaríamos explorar cualquier tipo de ruinas, o restos que pudiesen haber dejado allí. Cualquier pista es muy importante para la misión, ¿sí?

Dyre y yo asentimos, pero Jordan miró con desaprobación a su marido.

-¿Cómo necesitaríamos? ¿No estarás pensando...? -le preguntó Jordan y el silencio se hizo en la sala mientras discutían con la mirada.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunté.

-Que el imbécil de mi marido quiere bajar a Marte. Lo veto -dijo con una voz clara.

-Muy bonito, Jordan, muy bonito, pero ya me lo suponía, así que tengo otro plan. Mis cuatro candidatos, sois vosotros, vuestra rama -aclaró mirándome.

-¿Nosotros cuatro? -pregunté confuso, aunque ya suponía que aquella situación podría llegar a darse-. Lo siento, pero no yo quiero bajar.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes -me dijo Phinneas clavándome su mirada-. Seréis dos grupos, tú y Adam, y John y Thomas.

Sabía que no podía decir nada que cambiase el curso de aquella conversación, sabía que tendría que trabajar con él, quisiera o no, y de hecho quizás sería mejor empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Yo quiero ir -dijo con firmeza Dyre Strand.

-¿Estás de broma? -le respondió algo furioso su hermano.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que no contábamos con eso, Dyre -le explicó Jordan.

-Me da igual si lo aprobáis o no, voy a bajar -declaró con su típica frialdad.

-Haz lo que quieras -le soltó su hermano-, pero por lo menos que baje alguien más contigo para no malgastar un viaje en las micronaves.

Dyre se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse.

-Una hora, ya está todo preparado. En una hora bajáis -declaró Phinneas y yo no pude evitar mirarle con miedo a la vez que tragaba saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola, mis Peppas, espero que ninguna haya caído en esta pandemia global, porque si es así me quedo sin lectores xd. En fin, ¿cómo estáis pasando estos días de cuarentena? Yo no tan mal como esperaba, pero también porque me ha cogido en fin de semana, mañana tengo que trabajar aunque sea desde casa, y eso ya si que va a ser duro, mayormente porque soy una procrastinadora nata. En fin que me enrollo, no puedo prometeros más capítulos de LUEH aunque me encantaría poder hacerlo, sobre todo, porque un capítulo a la semana ya se me hace bastante cuesta arriba, pero intentaré manteneros entretenidos de alguna otra forma. Creo que podéis esperar alguna pequeña actualización aunque no sea un capítulo, así que estad atentos.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Yo creo que es muy emocional y muy interesante, pero vosotros sois los jueces al final. Con este capítulo se abre un arco que nos va a durar, unas cuantas semanas como poco, así que espero que os interese. Creo que la amenaza marciana, va a cogeros del cuello y os va a pegar a esta historia para siempre, porque muchas cosas van a cambiar durante este arco. Ya tengo planeado unos cuantos arcos más, y queda uno más importante antes de acabar la primera saga, que va a ser muy importante como punto de inflexión, pero hasta ahí puedo leer.
> 
> En fin, ¿qué esperáis ahora? ¿De qué personajes os gustaría saber más? ¿Y quién es vuestro personaje favorito por ahora?
> 
> No tengo aún capítulo para la semana que viene, no porque no tenga ideas, sino porque me tengo que poner a escribir, pero ya he estado en esta situación antes y lo saqué adelante, además con el tiempo que me va a dar la cuarentena, me resultaría extraño que no pudiese cumplir ese objetivo.
> 
> Ayer estaba pensando que me resulta muy gracioso que justo cuando saqué esta novela empezó lo del coronavirus (más o menos) y el prólogo incluía una pandemia global... ¿no será que puedo predecir el futuro? Esperemos que no, porque no me gustaría vivir en un mundo sin mujeres, que los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy catetos xd xd. 
> 
> Ya, ya paro. No olvidéis votar el capítulo, y dejadme algún comentario bonito, que me encanta responderlos. También podéis seguirme en mi perfil, y aparte de checkear el resto de mis historias, podéis agregar esta a vuestras listas de lectura, para ayudarme a crecer un poco más.
> 
> (Siento que no hay mucha gente leyendo esta historia, pero tampoco he conseguido atraer a personas de mis otras historias, así que he de suponer que no tanta gente como imaginaba las leía ¿?)
> 
> Con mucho cariño, desde la cuarentena:
> 
> Victoria Culonaviríca Noir


	2. Los Hermanos Strand-Steel

Salí de aquella habitación con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Mi cerebro hervía con ideas, tenía que elegir un compañero de entre aquellos seis inútiles que quedaban restantes para acompañarme en el viaje a Marte. Sinceramente hubiese preferido explorar aquel yermo rojo por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de nadie que me frenase y controlase. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que fuese tan simple que me siguiese sin poner pegas. Sabía que tenía que haber alguien así en aquella estúpida nave, pero no podía pensar con claridad. 

Repasé mis opciones. Ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena. Will estaba descartado, aunque pareciese una mosquita muerta sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte; lo mismo iba por Costel, callado pero matón. David seguía siendo una opción, sabía que me tenía miedo, y eso haría las cosas más sencillas, pero siendo tan escuchimizado temía que supusiese un problema para surcar las tierras de Marte. No quedaban pues muchas opciones. Adonis, dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Adonis era un tío legal, no como su hermano, y aunque con ideas propias, sabía que no me discutiría tanto como otros, y a diferencia del niño de David, él si que estaba fuerte y preparado para aquella empresa. Caminé con rapidez por los pasillos de la nave, hasta llegar a su camarote, y llamé con mis nudillos a su puerta. Escuché una voz desde dentro y entendí que podía pasar. Toqué el botón junto a la puerta y esta se abrió desplazándose. Sus oscuros ojos encontraron los míos sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Qué querías, Dyre? -me preguntó aparentando, o simplemente siendo, amable.

-Mi hermano me ha obligado a bajar a alguien más conmigo si quiero participar en la incursión a Marte.

-Wow, creo que esa es la frase más larga que te he oído decir nunca.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te vienes o no?

Su mirada me transmitió sus dudas, se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿Pero, no será peligroso?

-Probablemente.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Que no sé si quiero morir en Marte, la verdad.

-No seas crío. ¿Te vienes o no?

-Deja de repetirte, anda. No lo sé, me lo tengo que pensar. Por cierto podías haberte acercado en vez de mirarme desde el marco de la puerta. Das miedo, tío.

Me acerqué hasta su escritorio, y me recliné sobre él, poniendo mis manos sobre la superficie metálica.

-No hay tiempo, Adonis, te vienes, o busco a otro.

-¿Podrías ir buscando a otro mientras me lo pienso?

-¿Te vienes o no?

-Te acabo de decir que...

-Ya sé lo que me has dicho. ¿Te vienes o no?

-Joder, qué presión. ¿Mi hermano qué opina?

-¿Tú crees que me importa la puta opinión de tu hermano?

-No, pero podría haber puesto pegas. No sé.

-Mira, Adonis, a tu hermano le importas tan poco como yo al mío. ¿Te vienes?

-Joder, vale, venga. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que tenemos que hacer allí abajo al menos?

Respiré impaciente.

-Bajamos. Andamos hasta la primera colonia. Investigamos. Recogemos pistas. Volvemos.

-De verdad, ¿cómo puedes ser tan... frío?

-Soy así, ¿algún problema?

-No, no. Si me da igual. Pero que podrías ser un poco más alegre.

-No tengo tiempo. En una hora bajamos -le dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir de su camarot

e.

-¿Una hora? ¿No podrías haberme dado más tiempo?

Me giré y le eché una de mis miradas heladas.

-Vale, vale -me dijo-. Estaré listo.

Pulsé el botón al salir y la puerta se cerró tras de mí. No iba a ser el mejor compañero, pero al menos, era la mejor elección de la que disponía. 

Conocí a Adonis años atrás, en la boda de nuestros hermanos. Supongo que desde que lo conocí sentí cierta simpatía por el chico. Ambos estábamos bajo la sombra de nuestros hermanos, mucho más famosos y exitosos que nosotros. No éramos más que la sombra de la alianza Strand-Steel. Desde que lo vi me pareció alguien callado y reservado pero supongo que me equivocaba.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Tú eres su hermano no? -me dijo algo embriagado por el alcohol mientras que la mayoría de invitados bailaban en aquella sala iluminada por tantos colores que estaba comenzando a marearme.

-Uno de ellos -le respondí mientra agitaba el vino en una copa entre mis dedos.

-¿No estáis todos aquí, no?

-¿Te sabes mi vida entera o qué? -le dije borde, intentando que me dejase en paz.

-Hombre, tampoco es para ponerse así -se rió ignorando mis intenciones de no seguir hablando con él-. Es solo, qué, ya sabes, tú hermano es famoso. Sé cosas, pero tampoco es para preocuparse.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Qué quién eres tú, si se puede saber.

-El hermano del otro novio.

Le miré por primera vez. Sus ojos oscuros, su pelo castaño rojizo, y esa cierta belleza de los Steel se clavó en mi mente. Vi su relativo parecido con su hermano mayor, y de repente sentí una punzada en el centro de mi corazón. No solía empatizar con aquellos que se me acercaban, pero algo extraño pasó cuando cruzamos las miradas. Quizá empatizar no era la mejor palabra, sería mejor decir que me veía reflejado en él.

-Lo siento -le solté sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé lo que puede llegar a ser tener un hermano como el tuyo.

-Gracias -me dijo.

-Supongo que tendrás una mejor relación que yo con el mío.

-No lo sé -rió de nuevo-. No sé como te llevas con tu hermano, la verdad, pero si estás aquí no será tan malo, ¿no?

-Apariencias, querido. Apariencias.

-Supongo que de eso se trata todo esto, ¿no? De anunciar al mundo que los dos científicos más famosos del mundo, ahora están juntos.

-¿Qué crees que están intentando conseguir?

-¿Qué?

-Venga no seas crío. Sabes tan bien como yo que estos dos tienen un plan entre manos. Conozco a mi hermano. No estaría formando esto si no tuviese una idea en mente.

-Joder, vaya joyita, ¿no?

-Y eso que todavía no le conoces bien.

-Bueno, tal y como me lo estás poniendo, no es que tenga muchas ganas de conocerle tampoco.

-Y sería mejor para ti que se quede así.

Adonis bebió de su copa, y yo le di el último sorbo a la mía.

-¿Quieres otra? -me preguntó señalando a la copa.

Le miré de nuevo. Sus manos gruesas, sus brazos, enormes atrapados dentro de una fina camisa. Sus duros rasgos y sus misteriosos ojos. Podría ser que solo fueran los efectos del alcohol, pero en ese momento entendí que había visto mi hermano en aquella familia.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el calor de sus labios contra los míos. Sus duras manos recorriendo mi torso, y las mías agarrando con fuerza su paquete. No podía dejar de besarle embriagado por su calor, por su cuerpo, por como sus caricias erizaban mi piel y hacían arder mi alma. Se apartó de mí y empecé a desabrochar su blanca camisa, su delicada piel se hacía patente con cada botón que apartaba de nuestro camino, y con cada uno que desaparecía sentía que necesitaba más. A medio camino se cogió el final de la camisa y tiró de ella hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de ella. Su duro torso, sus fuertes pectorales, y marcados abdominales, adornados de una suave línea de vello hacía que mi erección empezara a ser palpable. Me agaché y besé su cuello, haciendo que Adonis gimiese. Me acercé a su oreja y la mordí suavemente.

-Que bueno estás. Déjame satisfacerte.

-¿Hasta follando eres tan frío? -me preguntó entre risas.

No le respondí, clavé mi mirada sobre él, y me sonrió. Por primera vez alguien no me tenía miedo, por primera vez en toda mi vida alguien no estaba asustado de lo que todos habían llamado "fría y calculadora mirada". Le besé con fiereza y su mano llegó hasta mi culo y lo apretó con fuerza. La otra apretaba y palpaba mi paquete.

-Vas bien servido -me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la longitud de mi miembro, aún encarcelado en mis pantalones.

Bajé lentamente, besé su pecho, acaricié sus rosados pezones con mi lengua mientras jugaba con mi pelo, pasé mi lengua por la línea de sus abdominales y noté un dulce sabor a sudor entre los vellos que crecían en la línea que separaba aquellos músculos.

Desabroché su pantalón, y pegué mi cara al calor de su miembro, aspirando su masculino olor, abrí mi boca y metí su cabeza tapada por sus blancos calzoncillos en mi boca. Le miré y él me miró extasiado.

-Quédate así, mirándome -me ordenó.

Busqué con las yemas de mis dedos la línea de su ropa interior, y una vez la encontré tiré de ella y lo bajé. Su grueso miembro cayó ante mí. Era grueso y venoso, no tan largo como otros, pero sabía que aquel grosor era más que considerable, y que daría tanto placer a aquel que lo desease que siempre volvería a por más. Agarré su polla y con las manos comencé a masajear su escroto. La metí en mi boca. Notaba la humedad de su líquido preseminal inundando mi boca, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y meterla más dentro, succionandole. Noté sus manos sobre mi pelo implorándome que le metiese más adentro de mí. Abrí los ojos mientras la sacaba de mí, y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, y mientras nos mirábamos volví a meterle en mí, clavándole hasta mi garganta mientras jugaba con mi lengua. Su delicada y suave piel comenzó a deslizarse con facilidad por mi boca y sus manos me empujaban hasta el final de su erección.

Se enterró en mi garganta, con sus fuertes manos me empujó hasta que mi nariz quedó atrapada entre su corto vello púbico rojizo, y sus suspiros y quejidos me estaban calentando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Me encantaba que intentase hacerse el duro cuando aquella sensación lo estaba haciendo gritar por dentro. Sin alejarme demasiado, sin poder respirar con su polla clavada en lo más profundo de mi garganta empecé a moverme lentamente para que, aún tan dentro de mí notase ese movimiento. Sus ojos ardían con placer y éxtasis, y sus quejidos cada vez eran más peculiares. No podía dejar de mirarle, ni él a mí. Hice los movimientos algo más notables, a punto de quedarme sin aire, y de repente noté como su erección se hinchaba dentro de mí, y un fuerte cañonazo de leche llenaba mi garganta. Dejé que terminara en lo más profundo de mí, y luego lo saqué de mí. Me aparté mientras sus manos me liberaban para coger aire, y volví enseguida a limpiar su miembro de el semen que había quedado impregnado en él. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, intentando resistir aquella sensación tan placentera como dolorosa.

-Lo siento -me dijo aún intentando coger aire mientras me levantaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno... tú no has terminado.

-Eso no importa. Me lo he pasado bien.

Sin dejarle decir una palabra más, me alejé, notando la humedad en mis pantalones, e intentando tapar aquella mancha con mi camisa. 

-¿Dyre?

-¿Qué? -le respondí borde mientras volvía en mí a una figura, aún borrosa ante mí.

-¿Estás listo? -me preguntó Oliver embutido en un impoluto traje blanco.

Terminé de abrocharme el mono de exploración. Estaba seguro que estaba tan ridículo como él.

-Sí.

La mirada de Oliver había bajado y se había quedado mirando a mi entrepierna. Noté como mi erección imploraba atención apretada en aquel traje.

-Joder, sí que te hace ilusión esto.

-Cállate niñato.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se apartó de mí.

-Tu nave es la 006, Adonis ya está allí. Suerte con el aterrizaje -dijo ya de espaldas.

Estábamos en el hángar, en la planta más baja de la nave. Allí se guardaban las micronaves, unas pequeñas cápsulas, con propulsión propia con no más espacio que para un par de personas.

El motor era el mismo que propulsaba aquella nave, pero estaba capado para que no alcanzase velocidades demasiado altas, ya que sin un buen sistema de equalización espacio-temporal podía desviarnos considerablemente de la nave. Caminé hasta mi micronave y me senté frente a los mandos. Adonis me miró y asintió, yo miré seriamente hacia la enorme puerta que se abría, descompresurizando aquella parte de la Neptuno. Arranqué el motor, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, la fuerza de la descompresurización nos había arrancado de la nave, y volábamos en el espacio. Tomé el control con rapidez y localicé al resto de las micronaves. Con seguridad empecé a seguirlas con rapidez, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta las había adelantado. Veía la enorme superficie rojiza de Marte ante mí y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. 

-Para ti todo es una competición, ¿no? -me preguntó Adonis.

Sonreí mientras aceleraba más aquella máquina acercándonos cada vez más al enorme yermo que era el planeta rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Buenas mis Peppas, ¿qué tal la primera semana de confinamiento? La mía, más bien regular, he descubierto que a más tiempo libre tengo, menos cosas hago. Literal que voy super atrasada con mi trabajo, y terminé de escribir este capítulo ayer. Un desastre todo. Tengo que intentar ponerme las pilas, pero es que me resulta súper difícil porque no tengo la presión de estar en mi "oficina" trabajando, y luego que no me siento satisfecha conmigo misma porque no hago nada en todo el día. Tengo que ponerme como unos objetivos todos los días, ya lo sé pero es que me resulta casi imposible.
> 
> Encima dicen que tocan otros 15 días más aquí en España de cuarentena, así que en total un mes. Dios mío que desastre, no sé como voy a vivir así.
> 
> Nada, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sinceramente no tenía pensado este tipo de relación entre Dyre y Adonis, pero simplemente ocurrió. Literal que he estado esta semana sin escribir porque me parecía, no sé, raro escribir así SMUT de repente con estos dos, pero sinceramente era lo que pedía el capítulo y los personajes. Por cierto que la imagen de la Micronave está super desproporcionada de tamaño para como me la imagino yo, pero es probable que no veáis bien las figuras humanas que hay como referencia, así que igual perfecto para mí.
> 
> Espero que no se os esté haciendo pesado todo el tema de llegar a Marte y tal, que sé que he hecho mucho hype, pero es como quería estructurar los capítulos desde un principio, así que yo estoy contenta. La semana que viene "desbloqueamos" a los dos últimos personajes que están despiertos por ahora. Que por cierto, alguien me dijo que en el capítulo de tripulación Dyre le seguía saliendo en blanco y negro, ¿le ha pasado a alguien más? (todavía no estará actualizado Adonis probablemente, pero tengo más curiosidad por los de hace 2 semanas, osea Dyre, David y Costel).
> 
> En fin, sobra decir que no tengo el cap escrito para la semana que viene, pero he conseguido sacar este adelante, así que por qué no iba a poder hacerlo otra semanita. Que por cierto, aún no he respondido a los comentarios, lol, ya os he dicho que estoy procrastinando muy heavy. Intentaré responderos antes de que leáis este, porque si no menudo lío.
> 
> Ya me callo. No olvidéis votar, dejarme algún comentario bonito, y por supuesto, seguidme en mi perfil, y añadid esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura si os ha gustado.
> 
> Con mucho cariño, desde la cuarentena:
> 
> Victoria Noir


	3. Una Amistad Agrietada

El infinito espacio se reducía ante nosotros y la gran bola roja cada vez se extendía más a medida que nuestra pequeña micronave aceleraba para intentar alcanzar a las de nuestros compañeros, cuyas estelas manchaban el firmamento de una luz azulada. Miré a Johnny, a mi lado, controlando los mandos, y no pude evitar sonreír, al fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, nuestro sueño.

Volver la vista atrás para recordar mis momentos con Johnny no serviría de mucho, apenas podía recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos. Vecinos durante media vida, Johnny y yo nos habíamos criado prácticamente juntos. Recuerdo pintar las aceras de nuestra calle con tiza. Recuerdo escalar árboles con él y luego tener que pedir ayuda para bajar. Recuerdo aquella estúpida vez que intentamos ser pareja. 

Supongo que el inicio de nuestra aventura en la S.S. Neptuno no está tan atrás como el resto de nuestras anécdotas. Recuerdo, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alegría aquella tarde de octubre. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, como si del mismo Amazonas se tratase, creando corrientes, y divergiendo a través de mi piel, hasta caer en una catarata en mi mandíbula. Intentaba encontrar tranquilidad enterrándome en lo más profundo de mis sábanas, intentando que el peso de aquellas mantas pudiesen atrapar mi acelerada respiración y hacerla volver a su estado natural. Pero nada de eso estaba funcionando, la imagen de Fer aún estaba demasiado fresca en mi mente, la herida aún estaba abierta, y con cada lágrima se derramaba un nuevo recuerdo que quemaba mi piel y mi alma.

Escuché el timbre de mi casa, y un horrible terror de encontrármelo frente a mi de nuevo, pidiéndome que le perdonase una vez más me paralizó. Tal vez aquello no era miedo, sino una esperanza infundada que sabía que no se traduciría como yo esperaba a la realidad, y ese era mi mayor miedo, que él no volviese, o peor aún que le perdonase. El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces, pero fui incapaz de sacar mi cuerpo de la cama. Me quedé allí llorando, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, y mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

¿Era Fer? ¿Había vuelto? ¿Querría que lo perdonase? Y de repente mi mente comenzó a viajar a velocidades imprevisibles: ¿Y si no era Fer? ¿Y si era un desconocido? ¿Un ladrón? Peor, ¿un asesino? Me quedé muy quieto entre las sábanas sin poder respirar, paralizado totalmente por el temor creado en mi mente. 

Las sábanas se levantaron de repente, y me agarré con fuerza las piernas, gritando, sin poder abrir los ojos ni reaccionar. Una voz conocida me dio la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo real:

-Tom -dijo parcialmente seco, pero con un cierto tono de burla-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajaron. Abrí los ojos mientras suspiraba, y me incorporé en la cama.

-¿Johnny? -pregunté aún viendo su silueta borrosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Había pensado que sería un ladrón, ¿cómo se te ocurre pegarme ese susto?

-Ala, que dramático eres.

-¿Dramático? ¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado en mi casa?

Sus mano se levantó, y entre sus dedos bailaron un juego de llaves, con un llavero de tono verdoso.

-¿Ya se te había olvidado que me las habías dado o qué?

-Joder, ¿cómo iba a saber que eras tú? Hace meses que no te veo.

-Bueno, pues eso venía a contarte, que igual nos empezamos a ver más a menudo otra vez.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté quitándome las lágrimas de la cara.

Rebuscó en su chaqueta hasta dar con un pequeño sobre y me lo acercó con las puntas de sus dedos.

-¿El proyecto Neptuno? -le pregunté leyendo el nombre sobre la carta.

-Así es.

-¿Qué, qué se supone que es esto John?

-Están planeando una última gran misión al espacio, tenemos que encontrar otro planeta habitable antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No sé, John, me parece una excusa para malgastar los pocos recursos que nos quedan aquí en la Tierra, y aunque encontrasen una forma de habitar otro planeta, ¿qué? ¿Se salvarían los doce o trece tripulantes? Porque ya te digo que es imposible encontrar un planeta y poder volver a tiempo para salvar a toda la humanidad.

-Están hablando de una tripulación de cien, la mayoría de ellos bajo criogenización, pero perfectamente viables no solo para repoblar un planeta, sino para poder llegar a uno en un primer lugar. Es una oportunidad increíble Tom, créeme. La tecnología que tienen, buff -hizo gestos de explosiones cerca de su cabeza-. Te encantaría.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me alegro por ti? De que me dejes aquí tirado mientras la Tierra se muere, y tú probablemente acabes tirado en algún lugar oscuro del espacio. Pues no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Fer, Fer me ha dejado. No. Lo he dejado yo a él.

-Joder ya era hora. Y a ver si te aplicas el cuento esta vez y no lo dejas pasar otra vez por esa puerta.

-¿¡Por qué eres así?! ¿¡Vienes a mi casa a decirme que te vas a ir para siempre en una puta nave espacial después de seis meses sin verte?! ¿¡ Y ahora tienes las narices de insultar a Fer?! ¿¡Tú que coño sabes de mi vida?! ¡Vete a la mierda John, vete a la mierda!

-Mira, yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto, Fer es un puto gilipollas que no te ha dejado vivir tu vida ni ser feliz desde que le conoces. Si no eres ni capaz de ver eso no sé ni que hago aquí. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces y lo sabes, ese chaval es lo que nos ha alejado porque no te dejaba ni salir conmigo, ¡y lo sabes! Tú si que estás hecho un gilipollas, que lo sepas -me dijo mientras se levantaba-. Es que no sé por qué sigo intentando cosas por ti, sí estás perdido desde que lo conociste. Joder, yo pensaba que te haría ilusión. Eres un imbécil.

-Espera -dije mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la puerta de mi habitación-. Olvidas tú puto sobre.

-No es para mí, ese es para ti. Les recomendé que echasen un vistazo a tu historial y decidieron entrevistarte. Pensaba que te haría ilusión escuchar esas noticias de mi parte... pero vamos, que visto como están las cosas.

Vi su silueta desaparecer por el marco de mi habitación. Salté corriendo de la cama y me abalancé sobre él, lo que causó que cayéramos al suelo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, John, lo siento -dije mientras sollozaba sobre él.

-Está bien, ya pasó, estoy aquí -me respondió.

Sentí como todo se movía, como toda la nave ardía en contacto con la atmósfera del planeta rojo. Sentía como me precipitaba al vacío, o algo peor, a la nueva tierra rojiza que se extendía allí donde miraba. Mi corazón solo pudo calmarse y comenzar a latir con normalidad cuando vi a otra de las micronaves, algo más adelantada que la nuestra, retomar el control, y según parecía estaba aterrizando. Miré a Johnny, que estaba demasiado concentrado en retomar el control de aquella nave como para verme, pero de todas formas sonreí. Sabía que siempre estaría seguro a su lado.

Y al pasar de la capa de gases, la nave dejó de arder, las llamas desaparecieron de nuestro alrededor, y Johnny estabilizó la nave. Viajamos rápidamente hacia la superficie del planeta, y con suavidad la nave aterrizó entre las rocas y Johnny respiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento.

-Hemos llegado -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado -repitió extasiado.

Bajé de la micronave, y me encontré a Adonis y a Dyre saliendo de la suya, mirando al cielo, donde se podía ver una estela azulada que se acercaba a nosotros. Escuché como Johnny salía de la micronave y se ponía junto a mi, siendo hipnotizado por aquel haz de luz que se acercaba, tal vez, peligrosamente hacia nosotros. La última de las tres micronaves comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire, y lentamente cayó hasta nuestra posición, aterrizando.

Los últimos dos aventureros, Oliver y Adam, no tardaron en salir del vehículo. Oliver miró a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Adam parecía contemplarlo a él, pensativo. 

-¿Qué crees que hay entre esos dos? -me preguntó Johnny en un susurro.

-¿Hasta en Marte eres cotilla? -le respondí lo más bajo que podía.

Todos llevábamos unos trajes de neopreno blanco, algo ajustados para mi gusto, pero que gracias a su especial composición debían mantenernos aislados tanto del calor como del frío, así como de la radiación. La tecnología que nos permitía respirar allí abajo era tan innovadora como el resto de la nave. Estaba basada en una variación de los estabilizadores espacio-temporales Steel, que desestabilizaban ligeramente la gravedad a nuestro alrededor, y creaban una barrera con una composición similar a la que había en la Tierra con los gases de la propia atmósfera de Marte. No llevar escafandras, ni cargas pesadas, como tanques de oxígeno, harían aquella exploración mucho más sencilla.

Oliver nos miró a todos con severidad, la sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido.

-Muy bien -declaró-. Sé que todos estamos muy emocionados de estar aquí, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Esto no es una excursión, debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre la antigua colonia de Ares, cómo desaparecieron, qué lo causó, todo, todo lo que podamos será información útil, ¿comprendido?

Todo nuestro cuerpo exclamó a la vez:

-Sí, señor.

Adonis y Dyre se miraron atónitos y solo el primero sacudió su cabeza en forma de afirmación. Nos pusimos en marcha con un ritmo ligero hasta lo que quedaba de la primera colonia humana, sin poder esperar lo que sucedería allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes de domingo mis peppas, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo lleváis esa cuarentena? Yo regular, el trabajo desde casa me está matando, cada día me noto más cansada y más desganada. Os prometo que se me van las fuerzas y lo único que hago es ver vídeos absurdos en youtube hasta que pasa el día. Y parece que esto va para largo, sobre todo para mi empresa que dudo que nos vaya a meter a los 40/60 que somos otra vez de repente en la oficina. Ufff, ¿por qué señor?
> 
> En fin, que me enrollo. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os parecen interesantes los personajes de Tom y Johnny? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Cómo desapareció la colonia de Marte? jejeje yo tengo esas respuestas pero tendremos que seguir esperando.
> 
> He acabado, justito ahora a las 19:20, hora española, de escribir este capítulo, por eso no lo he publicado esta mañana, literalmente porque no lo tenía escrito, y todavía me queda hacer los banners y demás así que... Intentaré que la semana que viene se publique a la hora de siempre que es entre las 12 y las 14, osea el tiempo que tardo en escribir las notas de autor y hacer los banners los domingos.
> 
> Me ha molestado bastante que se me atragantase este capítulo porque me parece que la trama de la LAM debería tenerme tecleando todo el día, pero no me voy a echar todas las culpas, de no hacer esto interesante, sino que voy a decir que esto fue culpa del encierro.
> 
> Ya me callo. No olvidéis darme un like, dejarme comentarios bonicos, y por supuesto tanto seguirme en mi perfil como añadir esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura para ayudarme un poquito más. 
> 
> Os quiero mis Peppas, gracias por tener un poquito de paciencia y confiar en mí todas las semanas, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para traeros los domingos un capítulo nuevo. Con mucho cariño:
> 
> Victoria Noir.


	4. Camino y Teorías Marcianas

Incluso a través del denso traje de neopreno podía sentir la influencia que ejercía aquel extraño planeta sobre el ambiente. Siempre como un hermano a la Tierra, siempre contemplado desde milenios atrás, a veces como una estela, a veces como un dios, la humanidad había conseguido finalmente conquistarlo. Suponía que los primeros colonos debían sentirse como transgresores naturales o quizás como los primeros en conseguir algo que el resto de la humanidad llevaba demasiado tiempo imaginando. Sea como fuese que se sintieran, no podían sentirse sino como los portadores de una gran carga, los primeros de los que debían ser generaciones que poblasen aquel planeta para salvar a la humanidad de su terrible destino. Era probable que pudiese empatizar tanto con ellos como lo hacía porque yo también me sentía así. La Neptuno era realmente la última esperanza para los hombres. El hambre, la falta de recursos, y la caída de nuestra precaria economía, no había hecho sino aumentar el pánico y la ansiedad en nuestro planeta natal. Las enfermedades habían mutado demasiado, y era probable que toda la vida en la tierra se extinguiese durante los próximos cien años. Los que habían quedado atrás, los que habíamos dejado atrás, no tendrían salvación, y éramos conscientes de ello cuando abordamos en la nave. Nunca volveríamos, y aunque a mí no me molestaba dejar atrás a la poca familia y amigos que me quedaban, sabía que no debía ser tan fácil para el resto.

Miré a Oliver, caminando junto a mí, con la vista al frente, seguro y decidido de cada paso que daba sobre la tierra roja. No me había dirigido la palabra desde nuestro incidente aquella mañana, y yo tampoco había hecho nada por arreglar la situación. Quería pedirle perdón por el daño que le había causado, pero incluso un idiota como yo comprendía que de nada valía su perdón si nada en mi iba a cambiar. Mis sentimientos por Oliver nunca iban a desaparecer, el ardor de mi alma al contemplarle nunca desaparecería, y lo único que había conseguido durante aquel viaje es que aquella sensación se fortaleciese.

Ahora que conocía su calor, su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo comparado al mío, entendía aún más profundamente por qué nunca le había dejado de admirar, de querer, de amar, desde que lo conocí. Supongo que aquella era mi condena, todos debíamos tener una, y seguro que la mía no era tan dolorosa comparada al resto.

-¿Qué creéis que acabó con ellos? -preguntó Adonis rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras caminábamos.

-La aridez del suelo, la falta de nutrientes para los cultivos, ¿la atmósfera? -contestó irónicamente Tom como si aquella pregunta fuese tan obvia como sencilla.

-La falta de tecnología -añadió Dyre seco.

-Hombre, sé que tenían tecnología muy básica -dije yo sin pensar-. Pero consiguieron llegar hasta aquí, seguro que tenían las herramientas para sobrevivir. No creo que eso sea comparable con la incapacidad para crear cultivos.

-A ver, vosotros dos los cultivos, tú la tecnología -interrumpió Adonis-. ¿Tú? -preguntó señalando a Johnny.

-Pues no lo sé la verdad. Supongo que todos hemos oído cuentos de pequeños; que si especies nativas, que si alienígenas, que si terremotos... No sé que creer, pero si tuviera que aferrarme a algo diría que fue por el personal que trajeron. Muchos no estaban lo suficientemente preparados, solo eran los que querían abandonar la Tierra para buscar un lugar mejor, seguro que se acabó jodiendo por la incompetencia de los que llegaron hasta aquí.

-Eso me parece injusto -saltó Oliver a la defensiva-. Vale sí, podrían haber querido abandonar la Tierra por un motivo u otro, pero no creo que en una misión tan importante como esta, dejasen embarcar la nave a cualquiera. ¿Te gustaría que los que hemos dejado atrás en la Tierra dijesen lo mismo de nosotros?

Entre nosotros se expandió un extraño e incómodo silencio. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. El peso en nuestros corazones se amplificó al escuchar aquellas palabras y ninguno nos sentimos con fuerzas para decirle que se equivocaba. La imagen de los que habíamos dejado atrás comenzó a perseguirnos, quizá como les persiguió a los primeros que pusieron pie sobre aquel planeta.

-El indicado para decir eso -dijo en un tono seco Dyre, y aunque no estaba viendo su rostro sabía que Oliver acababa de estallar en furia y odio. 

Una mirada de hielo ardiente cruzó entre todos nosotros enfrentándolos. 

-Oliver, ya está déjalo -dije mientras le tocaba con suavidad el hombro para calmarle. Esa mirada me atravesó a mí antes de que Oliver se zafase de mi toque y comenzase a andar aún más alejado de mí.

Y aunque el silencio volvió a extenderse entre nosotros, Adonis intentó retomar su conversación.

-Yo siempre he creído que fue por culpa de algo que siempre estuvo aquí -dijo en un tono misterioso, intentando reanimar todos nuestros ánimos.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Aliens? -dijo Tom que parecía ser el único verdaderamente interesado en lo que Adonis tuviese que decir.

-Hombre, si ya vivían aquí, no creo que les podamos llamar aliens. Serían... marcianos, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, pero realmente esas palabras se unificaron en significado hace mucho tiempo -añadió John.

-No hay vida en este planeta -dijo Dyre-. Eso lo sabían dos milenios atrás cuando enviaron la expedición. No te montes tus historias. No es el momento.

-Vale, vale, puede que estuviésemos convencidos de que no había vida aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista -continuó Adonis-. Hay muchas otras cosas que pensábamos que eran imposibles hasta ahora. Míranos, somos 6 humanos, en Marte, sin un casco ni escafandra, caminando tranquilamente como si esta fuera nuestro planeta. ¿Habéis visto nuestra nave? El progreso es lo que antes considerábamos imposible.

-Ese discurso es muy bonito, pero te aseguro que las condiciones de Marte no podrían mantener a más de unas cuantas bacterias -le dije yo.

-Ese es mi problema con los biólogos. Que pensáis que lo conocéis todo sobre el universo -dijo Oliver claramente frustrado y enfadado-. No tenemos ni idea de lo que puede existir ahí fuera, y sin embargo seguimos intentando buscar y plantear vida parecida a la nuestra en otros planetas. No todo tiene que ser como lo conocemos o podríamos esperar.

-¿Estás diciendo entonces que la colonia de Marte la exterminó una especie marciana? -le preguntó Johnny, seriamente. Johnny respetaba mucho a Oliver y todas sus opiniones, quizá el chico buscaba en él la respuesta.

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Lo que quería decir es que no conocemos ni por asomo todas las formas en las que se podría crear vida en el universo, si definimos vida como cualquier ser que opere por sí mismo. Incluso en la Tierra, el único tipo de vida que conocemos siempre ha seguido avanzando, siempre ha encontrado el camino, y quizás es esa la clave de su existencia en un primer lugar: que la vida siempre encuentra un camino.

Y como siempre, la chapa de Oliver consiguió que la conversación decayese de nuevo. Ya debíamos estar cerca del primer asentamiento, pero aún no lo podíamos ver. Aunque parecía que el silencio iba a sobrecogernos de nuevo, esta vez fue Oliver quien soliviantó la conversación.

-Sinceramente tuvo que ser el virus; el que acabó con las mujeres me refiero. Sabemos que se enviaron a mujeres y a hombres, y que nosotros podíamos ser portadores sin saberlo. Es muy probable que lo trajesen consigo y acabase con todas las mujeres. Una vez ellas fuera del mapa...

-¿Pero el virus ya existía cuando se envió la expedición? -preguntó Adonis.

-¿Has estudiado historia alguna vez? -preguntó Dyre seco.

-Si lo que nos han contado es cierto, sí. Existía -respondió John.

-¿Entonces por qué enviarían a mujeres y hombres sabiendo que había peligro de contagio?

-Quizá pensaron que no era tan peligroso, se supone que aún no sabían demasiado sobre cómo operaba el virus y mucho menos de cómo se transmitía.

Aquello pareció convencer a Adonis y terminamos de subir una colina ante nosotros. El paisaje de Marte se expandió ante nuestros ojos, y lo que había sido el yermo rojo durante toda nuestra visita se transformó, bajo nuestros pies, ante nosotros, en un paisaje salpicado de blancos y grises. Había una ciudad, una ciudad completa, algo sumergida en las arenas rojas, pero cuyos edificios, o la mayoría de ellos aún permanecían intactos milenios más tarde. El hierro blanquecino nos miraba impolutos mientras que nuestras almas caían a nuestros pies, contemplando el esplendor de aquella civilización que creíamos que no sería más que un conjunto de naves-cápsula enterradas en la arena.

Oliver tenía razón, la vida siempre encontraba un camino. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis peppas, ¿qué tal esta semana? Yo sigo encerrada y cada vez con una peor salud mental, pero por ahora no está tan mal la cosa. Como habéis podido observar he estado bastante activa esta semana, he sacado dos capítulos de Prisión, que lo tenía más que abandonado, y este lo escribí bastante pronto en la semana.
> 
> A veces cuando escribo el episodio de LUEH pronto me tengo que parar los pies, porque cuando tengo varios escritos mi cabeza se hace un lío y no sé cuál he sacado ni cuánto sabéis de la historia, y como ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo pues como que no me importa solo hacer un capítulo a la semana.
> 
> ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? ¿Cuál es vuestra teoría favorita?
> 
> Debo de decir que he tenido muchos problemas para crear una visual de los trajes, osea menos mal que se me ocurrió coger a los modelos sin camiseta al final, pero oye chica que el que hace de John tiene 0 unidades de fotos sin camiseta y ufff como me complico la vida yo sola al final. Supongo que eso me pasa por escoger a un actor tan poco conocido y que nunca haya hecho de modelo.
> 
> Bueno, que no tengo mucho más que decir, que vayáis a darme amor a Prisión y que tengáis otra semana buena porque cada vez parece más y más que no vamos a poder salir de casa nunca.
> 
> No olvidéis votar, dejarme algún comentario bonito, que me encanta responderlos; y si queréis apoyarme más siempre podéis seguirme en mi perfil, chequear el resto de mis historias o añadir esta a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> Victoria "la loca" Noir


	5. La Ciudad Marciana

¿Qué podía haber pasado allí que destruyese a una civilización tan avanzada? ¿Había sido un cataclismo? ¿Una infección? Desde luego no parecía que fuese debido a una falta de recursos, y mucho menos, de alimento. Se podían ver aún algunas estructuras, que se seguían utilizando en la Tierra para cultivar en zonas muy urbanizadas. El cristal de las ventanas, y de los invernaderos estaba casi completamente roto y desaparecido allí donde mirases, pero el hierro y el ladrillo que constituían el esqueleto de las infraestructuras aún estaba vivo. Aquello no era una simple colonia, aquello era una ciudad: la ciudad de Ares.

-¿Qué cojones? -dijo lentamente Johnny como saboreando cada sílaba, con sus ojos chispeando de emoción.

-Qué... qué... -dijo Adam completamente fuera de sí mismo.

-Pensé, pensé que no habría nada, osea no esperaba ni encontrar las naves con las que llegaron hasta aquí -añadió Tom.

-Es increíble -conseguí decir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Es simplemente increíble.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sabiendo que no tendría ninguna respuesta Oliver.

-Lo sabía -añadió Dyre.

-Yo también me lo suponía -dijo tras un pesado suspiro Oliver.

-Pero, pero, ¿cómo es esto posible? -preguntó perplejo Johnny.

-Sinceramente, no esperaba menos. Si estaban tan interesados en averiguar por qué desapareció esta colonia... esperaba que fuese porque en algún momento de su existencia había funcionado perfectamente.

-Joder, y tanto que había funcionado -dije yo aún asombrado por la inmensa ciudad extraterrestre ante nosotros. 

-Pero, si esta ciudad fue tan próspera... -empezó a decir Tom.

-Sí. Debería haber otras -concluyó Dyre.

-Y de hecho, por la manera en la que hablaba Phinneas sobre este asentamiento, estoy seguro de que hay otros.

-¿Phinneas lo sabía? -preguntó alarmado Johnny.

Dyre y Oliver cruzaron sus miradas durante un instante y ambos cogieron aire, dejándolo escapar casi en un suspiro. 

-Mi hermano sabe muchas cosas que no está dispuesto a contar -dijo seco Dyre.

-Debería habernos contado al menos la verdad sobre el asentamiento, ¿no? -preguntó Adam que parecía tan perdido como yo.

-Eso digo yo -añadí algo molesto.

-No nos tenía porqué haber contado nada. Probablemente son secretos de Estado. Si nadie sabía sobre la ciudad en Marte, es porque nadie sabe por qué desapareció. Si hubieran contado que esta ciudad pudo sobrevivir y prosperar de esta manera... -explicó Oliver.

-Habría dado esperanzas sin saber los peligros que puede haber aquí -concluyó Tom.

-No creo que esa sea la única razón -dijo Dyre-. Estoy seguro que mi hermano y el resto de peces gordos saben por qué la ciudad desapareció, pero no creo que les compense contarlo.

Otro pesado silencio se extendió por el grupo. Dyre tenía el poder de helar la sangre en las venas de todo aquel con el que cruzase la mirada, y a su vez, hervir su cerebro con ideas descabelladas que te harían dudar hasta de tu propia sombra. A veces era mejor no escuchar las teorías de Dyre, principalmente porque él como todos, tenía sus propias motivaciones, y aunque las ocultase, yo ya podía adivinar que pretendía conseguir con cada una de sus palabras.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar, ¿no? -dije animado, estirándome-. ¿Vamos a investigar la ciudad o qué?

El ánimo del equipo pareció volver a su máximo con aquella simple promesa de investigar uno de los mayores misterios de nuestra civilización.

-Está bien, tres equipos -aclaró Oliver-. Tom y Johnny, Adonis y Dyre, Adam y yo, ¿claro? Investigad todo lo que os plazca, pero deberíamos intentar recuperar algún tipo de prueba. Ahora que sabemos que hay edificios, probablemente también haya ordenadores o papeleo, que nos pueda explicar algo mejor la historia del asentamiento, así que esa debería ser nuestra prioridad.

-Que empiece la gymkana -dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me lanzaba derrapando por el escarpado acantilado.

Corrí para no caerme mientras que el resto del equipo bajaba con más cuidado por la peligrosa cuesta. No acababa de entender por qué habrían hecho una ciudad en un punto tan bajo del terreno, ahora estaba casi enterrada. Quizá incluso donde estábamos pisando ahora había restos de la ciudad, pero no podíamos saberlo, pues la tierra se había amontonado a su alrededor, creando una tumba que pronto borraría cualquier traza de que una vez existió vida en Marte.

-Espera, imbécil -me grito Dyre a unos metros de mí, derrapando, cuando ya había llegado al final de la cuesta.

-¿Qué pasa jefe? -le dije con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Dónde vamos primero?

No levantó la voz, solo señaló al centro, donde se erigía una gran torre de metal blanquecino, cuya punta de aguja aún rivalizaba con los rascacielos de la antigua humanidad. Sin decir una palabra nos pusimos en camino. La ciudad de Ares era enorme, al menos de un kilómetro de radio, por lo que nos costó llegar hasta lo que parecía ser su centro. Había muchos huecos vacíos entre los edificios, pero solo podía suponer que se habían derruido por el paso del tiempo, o bien estaban enterrados. Quizás hubo carreteras, pero con aquella densa arena cubriendo los restos de la ciudad era difícil saberlo. La mayoría de ventanas estaban rotas, pero había otras estructuras de cristal que permanecían intactas. Habíamos pasado cerca de lo que parecía un domo, que aún estaba bien conservado. Me asomé a él y parecía ser algún tipo de sitio de reunión, o quizás una imitación de un parque de la Tierra.

Casi media hora caminando después nos encontramos ante el imponente edificio que Dyre me había marcado. Quizás por ser el más grande ocultaba la información más preciada. Era posible que hubiese servido de ayuntamiento o de centro cívico de alguna manera. Dyre se adelantó y entró por uno de los huecos que había una vez sido una ventana. Oí como caía, y luego trepé yo hacia el oscuro edificio.

En aquella planta, aún se podía ver gracias a la luz del sol, pero esta no penetraba demasiado hacia el interior que cada vez era más oscuro. A nuestro alrededor había lo que parecían escritorios, pero su estado actual no era más que el de unas cuantas tablas que a penas podían sostenerse por si mismas. Lo mismo ocurría con las sillas, y había ordenadores, cubiertos de polvo y tierra, pero dudaba que ninguno de ellos funcionase, incluso si consiguiéramos alimentarlos de energía de alguna forma.

Empecé a abrir cajones, y me llevé el primero con poca fuerza que había hecho al intentar moverlo. El escritorio del que formaba parte se tambaleó y se cayó, rompiéndose ante mis ojos. 

-¿Qué coño haces? -me preguntó Dyre mientras me miraba irritado.

-Intentaba ver si había papeles o algo importante aquí dentro.

-Ahí que coño va a haber, si hay algo importante estará en un despacho, no aquí. Vamos a ver si podemos subir por las escaleras.

Seguí a Dyre, que encendió su linterna, pasamos una puerta, y severos pasillos, que cada vez nos conducían más adentro de la torre de metal, mientras que la oscuridad nos rodeaba completamente. Los escalones que ascendían por ella estaban más que desgastados por el paso del tiempo, pero al menos eran accesibles. Había visto otros restos de la misma civilización que hizo esta construcciones en la tierra, y aquellas que estaban al aire libre, no habrían sobrevivido tan bien con el paso de los milenios. Quizá eran los materiales, o tal vez el clima de Marte lo que los había preservado tan bien. Era difícil de saber, pero estar allí dentro, no distaba mucho de aquellos edificios abandonados en los confines de la Tierra.

Con gran esfuerzo subimos hasta lo que parecía el último piso del rascacielos. Allí arriba había un pasillo enorme, y al final de este, unas grandes puertas corroídas por el tiempo que parecían indicarnos que aquel era el lugar que estábamos buscando. Con energías renovadas, llegamos hasta ellas, y Dyre intentó abrirlas, pero las bisagras, estropeadas, cesaron de funcionar y la puerta cayó a peso muerto sobre el suelo generando un gran estruendo. Quizá solo fue mi imaginación pero había sentido como toda la estructura se tambaleaba bajo mis pies. 

Dyre avanzó hacia la luz que por fin nos llegaba de nuevo desde el exterior. Mis ojos se adaptaron poco a poco y vi un gran escritorio, que no estaba en condiciones tan pobres como el resto que habíamos visto. Su madera parecía más gruesa y de mejor calidad. Dyre estaba detrás de este, frenéticamente abriendo y cerrando cajones, intentando buscar algo que nos fuera de utilidad.

Me paseé por la amplia sala, observando el desgastado papel que cubría sus muros, era de un color rojizo, con un estampado floral apenas visible ahora. Había cuadros también, algunos representaban la ciudad, otros paisajes marcianos, pero el más intrigante de todos representaba una casa, en el campo, en la Tierra. Me quedé mirándolo no pudiendo evitar sentirme nostálgico. Incluso aquellos colonos recordaban su planeta natal, y le rendían homenaje, incluso si solo era un simple cuadro. Me empecé a sentir mal, yo no había cogido nada así cuando me embarqué en la misión, nunca había apreciado el arte, pero mirándolo ahora, quizás entendía aquella morriña que inspiraba a tantos artistas a crear. Con mucho cuidado lo cogí de sus bordes y lo levanté de su posición. Un brillo metálico me asustó y después de calmarme durante unos segundos repetí el proceso para encontrarme lo que parecía una caja fuerte escondida tras el cuadro. 

Con urgencia dejé el cuadro sobre la mesa que había junto a mí, y le di un fuerte golpe a la caja metálica que se abrió sin resistencia. De dentro salió un olor putrefacto que inundó la habitación, pero cuando pude mirar, había lo que parecían documentos, que aún estaban en buen estado.

-He encontrado algo -le anuncié a Dyre que se movió silencioso como un reptil hasta llegar detrás de mí.

En la solapa de la carpeta se podía leer: "Proyecto Inframundo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jejeejej, soy una maga de dejaros con la miel en la boca. No me arrepiento ejejeejej. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?
> 
> No tengo mucho que añadir esta semana, como llevamos un mes en cuarentena no me pasa nada interesante. Estoy de limpieza general hoy por hacer algo con mi vida, y por eso he tardado más en publicar. Bueno eso, y que no tenía terminado el capítulo no os voy a mentir. jajajajjaja.
> 
> Ahora tengo que pensar muy detenidamente quién quiero que tenga el siguiente capítulo, porque no quiero destruir la acción y no sé exactamente cómo lo voy a hacer, pero no os preocupéis porque va a ser 100% interesante.
> 
> Me he hecho twitter: @nike_noir podéis seguirme ahí para más info, y supongo que empezaré a anunciar cosillas por ahí y para retuitear cosas que me gusten y tal. No sé, pero bueno ahí está y si me seguís lo empezaré a utilizar seguro.
> 
> Bueno que me enrollo, que paséis una buena tarde y que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. No olvidéis darle a la estrellita y dejarme algún comentario bonito. Para apoyarme más podéis seguirme en mi perfil, compartir esta historia o simplemente añadirla a vuestra lista de lectura, todo ayuda <3.
> 
> Espero que se os haga ameno lo que queda de cuarentena, que con suerte será poquito. Manteneos fuertes, un abrazo:
> 
> Victoria Noir


	6. Sentimientos y Secretos

Quizá era aquella fría soledad que era el yermo marciano, o quizás era la verdadera soledad que sentía en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Tener a Adam tan cerca, pero sentirlo tan lejos de mí era algo que me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Conocía a Adam desde hacía demasiados años, y aunque nunca hubiesemos tenido la mejor relación del mundo, era el mejor amigo de mi marido y siempre había conseguido respetarle por ello. Siempre le había tratado como un amigo más, o lo había intentado, pero a veces sentía que yo era el único que comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No quería hacerle más daño, aunque ni siquiera él supiese qué quería, yo nunca fallaba en aquellas cosas, y dudaba que Kyle no lo supiese. Ahora que se había acercado más a mí, no podía permitirlo, no por mí, no por Kyle, sino por su bien. Sabía que si permitía a Adam acercarse más de lo necesario acabaría rompiéndolo como todo lo que tomaba contacto conmigo. No dudaba que había sido demasiado duro con él, y no me extrañaba que no me hubiera dirigido la palabra desde que nos peleamos aquella mañana. Quizás era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparme, pero en cierta medida sentía que no le debía ninguna disculpa, que todo lo que había hecho era por su bien, y si no lograba comprender eso, no era realmente mi problema.

Respiré llenando mis pulmones de aquel aire depurado que rodeaba mi cabeza. De alguna forma se sentía mejor que el aire de la nave, quizás era por estar al aire libre, o quizás era la magia de aquel planeta. Miré a mi alrededor. Caminábamos por una enorme calle, las puntas de algunos edificios salían a la superficie, dejando ver sus muros de hormigón y blanco metal. Había algo que me inquietaba de aquella imagen, sabía que había algo fuera de lugar pero no llegaba a comprender qué era.

-¡Cuidado! -me gritó Adam y paré en seco-. ¡Mira adelante!

A pocos metros de mí se abría un enorme hueco en la tierra, que bien podía ser alguna especie de túnel. Me agaché y me acerqué con cuidado, noté la presencia de Adam a pocos metros de mí, agachándose también. Intentamos ver qué había más abajo, pero solo nos devolvió la mirada una densa oscuridad.

-¿Hasta dónde te crees que llega esto? -pregunté.

-Ni idea, pero tiene pinta de profundo. La pregunta es quién ha hecho esto.

-Más que quién diría qué, para serte sincero. No soy un experto, pero puedo imaginarme que si los cimientos de un edificio se desplomasen...

-¿La tierra que lo cubría caería con él?

-Sí... pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada da igual.

Me levanté del suelo y Adam se asomó una vez más intentando descubrir algo que se nos hubiese pasado.

-¿No crees que está como demasiado profundo?

-No lo sé -dije intentando quitar cualquier tipo de idea extraña de mi mente. 

Ayudé a Adam a levantarse, y su cuerpo acabó muy cerca del mío. Me aparté con rapidez y miré a mi alrededor. Muy cerca de nosotros había un domo muy parecido al de nuestra nave, pero había algo distinto a en él que lo diferenciaba del resto de la ciudad, aunque aún no pudiera reconocerlo.

-Sé que lo debes echar mucho de menos -dijo Adam detrás de mí-. Yo también le hecho mucho en falta.

Me giré despacio, en parte sorprendido, pero sobre todo furioso, con una rabia que recorría mi cuerpo encendiéndolo desde los pies a la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tú le echas de menos?! -le grité-. Vete a la mierda Adam.

-¡Yo también le conocía de toda la vida, ¿sabes, gilipollas?!

-¡Y qué, ¿y qué?! ¡Qué importa eso! ¡Nunca en tu puta vida vas a comprender qué es perderle como yo! ¡Tú no le sentías cuando estaba cerca como yo lo hacía! ¡Tú no leías sus emociones! ¡Tú no sentías su presencia las venticuatro horas del día! ¡Nunca, nunca vas a entender qué ha sido perderle! -mis ojos húmedos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por mis mejillas-. Nunca vas a entender que era que pudiese ser completamente yo con alguien... poder sentirle de verdad, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su amor hacia mí... -mi voz comenzó a romperse mientras me echaba al suelo a llorar-. Nos queríamos tanto... y nadie nunca lo va a entender... y menos tú, Adam.

-No sé qué... -le miré por un breve segundo y su cara se iluminó como impactada por un rayo-. Eres... eres como él.

-Sí, Adam, no te va a matar decirlo. Soy un Varuna, yo también soy un Varuna.

Adam se agachó junto a mí y me retiró el antebrazo de los ojos con cariño, para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen.

-Oli; Oliver -se corrigió-, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes por qué? -le pregunté confuso.

-Por confundirte, porque no sabía que tú también... y por traicionar su memoria.

-No hables de él como si estuviera muerto -le dije severo.

-Lo siento de verdad. Pensé que necesitabas la compañía y yo solo pretendía ayudar.

-Claro que necesito compañía. No te puedes imaginar que es que mi mente le busque constantemente sin mi permiso, y que lo único que encuentre, sea... sea cómo la estática de una televisión, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, de corazón. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-No volvamos a hablar de esto, ¿vale? Y por favor prométeme que no vas a intentar nada conmigo, ¿vale?

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo, en aquel momento lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

Cuando me hube calmado me ayudó a levantarme y miré con nuevos ojos a aquella ciudad desierta. Había algo extraño que me estaba volviendo loco. Si me fijaba podía ver que aquel que estaba tan cerca de nosotros no era el único agujero que había en aquella zona. No podía explicarme por qué, si los cimientos fueran tan débiles, se habrían hundido más edificios, además algunos de ellos tenían posiciones muy extrañas, y ninguno era lo bastante grande como para pertenecer a un edificio caído... ¿qué podía ser entonces?

-Oli -me dijo Adam.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté.

-¿Por qué tiene cristales el domo?

Entonces me fijé a mi alrededor, desde que habíamos llegado aquel domo me había llamado mucho la atención y no podía explicar el motivo, pero aquella simple pregunta hizo que todo tomase forma en mi cabeza. Adam había sido mucho más observador que yo. El domo era el único edificio que aún tenía ventanas en toda la ciudad de Ares.

Una llamada nos sobresaltó mientras rodeábamos el domo. Adam se tocó el cuello del traje para activar el comunicador. La voz de Johnny salió de él como un susurro:

-Chicos, tenéis que venir aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, dónde estáis? -respondió la voz de Dyre.

-Bajo tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis peppas, ¿qué tal están esta semana? Yo bien la verdad, un poco hasta la bola de trabajo, tanto que he dejado esto hasta el último momento, tanto que temía que esta semana no hubiese capítulo, pero Vicky tiene una racha impresionante con esta historia ehhhh, no os podréis quejar.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y poco a poco voy añadiendo misterios jeje, además de una revelación muy importante en ese capítulo. No voy a decir nada más por ahora porque muchos de vosotros ya estáis montando las piezas adecuadamente y no quiero spoilear demasiado jejejeje.
> 
> En fin, este capítulo parece un poco de transición pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas entre estos dos, y si lo hacía después del capítulo de Johnny y Tom, como que iba a romper mucho la acción. jejeje ya me callo, ya.
> 
> Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada más que de estos personajes, pero es lo que toca, lo siento bebés, pronto más y mejor jajajaj, pero espero que no se os esté haciendo pesada la incursión a Marte, porque esa no era mi intención.
> 
> Bueno, que no tengo mucho más que añadir esta semana. No olvidéis darle al like, dejadme algún comentario bonico que me encanta responderlos, y por supuesto que podéis seguirme aquí o en twitter con el mismo username, y añadir esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura para ayudarme un poquito <3
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene:
> 
> Victoria <3 Noir


	7. Bajo la Superficie

Vagando por aquellas explanadas de tierra roja salpicadas de edificios blancos no podía sino sentirme enormemente libre, enormemente feliz de haber llegado a ser uno de los pocos que pisarían el planeta carmesí. Tom se giraba cada pocos pasos para mirarme y sonreír.

De niños solíamos tumbarnos y observar las estrellas, hablando de cómo llegar a aquellos mundos que estaban tan lejos de nuestro alcance. De cómo un día volaríamos por el universo y conoceríamos a seres de otros planetas. Nos imaginábamos sus rostros y sus vidas. Quizá aquella ilusión de niños fue lo que me hizo seguir con tanto ímpetu el proyecto Neptuno cuando salió a la luz. Aún no podía creerme que me hubiesen aceptado cuando llegó la carta. Había entrenado tanto, ambos cuerpo y mente, para tener una oportunidad de estar allí dentro, y cuando lo estuve, simplemente no podía aceptar que fuera yo a quién habían elegido.

Tom se paró de nuevo y no le di más importancia hasta que choqué de imprevisto con su cuerpo, despistado mirando las extrañas construcciones que nacían de la tierra. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, le pedí disculpas, pero no parecía haberme escuchado. Mi amigo se agachaba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Has visto esto, Johnny? -me preguntó.

-¿El qué? -le respondí confuso.

-¿No te has fijado de verdad?

-¿En qué?

-Hay... ¿agujeros? -dijo tan confuso como yo-. En el suelo, hay agujeros en el suelo, están por todas partes -me clarificó.

Me agaché junto a él, y lo primero que sentí fue vértigo. Estaba acuclillado frente a un hueco en la tierra roja. Se podían apreciar las paredes que se hundían en lo más profundo del planeta, pero pronto la luz no era suficiente para llegar a las profundidades, y se tornaba en un hueco oscuro, cuyo fondo no estaba a la vista.

-¿Qué cojones? -pregunté al aire anonadado.

-Están por todas partes, pensé que sería una casualidad, o un pozo, no lo sé, pero este es al menos el quinto que veo.

-¿Qué crees que son?

-Ese es el problema, que no lo sé, pero definitivamente te puedo asegurar que no son naturales.

Lo miré extrañado, no sabía como reaccionar, sabía que estábamos en otro planeta, pero el simple hecho de que aquellas cosas existiesen tan cerca de una ciudad abandonada, solo podía hacer de aquella experiencia algo aterrador.

-¿Qué estás pensando? - le pregunté aterrorizado mientras su mirada se perdía en la infinidad del agujero y sabía que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Quiero bajar -dijo serio.

-Es una broma -le dije tan serio como él.

-No, quiero bajar. Sea lo que sea, estos agujeros no son naturales, quiero investigar por qué están aquí.

Se giró para mirarme, y probablemente mi rostro expresó el terror que sentía en aquel momento. Mi mejor amigo, obviamente, no tardó en notarlo.

-Venga no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. ¿Hemos venido a tener una aventura no? A descubrir nuevos mundos. Lo estamos haciendo, Johnny, lo hemos conseguido.

Respiré profundamente, intentando arrastrar el horror fuera de mi cuerpo, pero aquella horrible sensación que se había instalado en mi pecho cuando pisamos el planeta rojo aún no había desaparecido. Realmente no tenía otra opción, sabía que Tom tenía razón, y si me era completamente sincero, yo quería y necesitaba bajar allí tanto como él.

-Está bien -dije en un suspiro-. ¿Pero cómo propones que bajemos?

Tom pensó durante unos segundos, rascándose la cabeza pensativo, estaba seguro de que encontraría una solución.

-No tenemos cuerdas, así que eso es un problema, pero si no estoy demasiado equivocado, pordríamos bajar desde uno de los edificios, siempre que no esté tan cubierto de tierra como el exterior.

"Al menos no se le ha ocurrido que nos tiremos de cabeza", pensé aliviado.

-Venga, vale, vamos a intentarlo.

Tom me sonrió y se encaminó hacia nuestra derecha, donde uno de los grandes rascacielos sin cristales en las ventanas, se abría paso a través de la tierra. Saltamos al suelo de hormigón, y pensé que habíamos tenido suerte de que no se hundiese bajo nuestro peso. Andamos por el edificio, que se oscurecía con cada paso. Presioné el logo de mi pecho, y una luz violeta empezó a iluminar el camino. Poco a poco la tela inteligente del traje comenzó a reflejar la poca luz que encontraba, y con ello, creaba una linterna de nuestros cuerpos. 

Nos perdimos entre las habitaciones y apartamentos enteros, de lo que parecía ser un complejo abandonado. Fotos de familias, en algunas de ellas incluso aparecían mujeres colgaban de las paredes o reposaban sobre mesas. Tom y yo no podíamos dejar de observarlas y coger algunas de ellas para el recuerdo. 

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las familias que habían vivido allí, y de repente se habían desvanecido. La ciudad parecía un desierto, con cactus blancos de hierro, pero estar dentro de las casas me hizo recordar que personas no muy distintas a nosotros habían vivido allí, y que algo había acabado con todos ellos sin dejar ni rastro.

Tardarmos un poco en orientarnos y en encontrar las escaleras, pero cuando lo hicimos, bajamos rápidamente, al menos tres pisos, hasta cerciorarnos de que estábamos bajo tierra. La luz de nuestros trajes era lo único que alumbraba en la oscuridad del enterrado edificio. La ansiedad de estar tantos metros bajo la superficie, comenzó a manifestarse como un extraño sentimiento de ahogo, de falta de aire, aunque nuestra membrana estaba produciendo la misma cantidad de oxígeno.

La tierra estaba acumulada en aquellos pisos más bajos, pero no había cubierto todo el lugar de la misma forma que había enterrado la ciudad. Seguí a Tom por los pasillos, abriendo puertas, y muy decidido a encontrar el agujero o el final del mismo, que estaba muy seguro de que debía estar cerca de allí.

Llegamos ante una amplia sala, la ventana estaba rota, como la del resto de los edificios, y la tierra se había colado allí. Pero tras el marco, parecía haber un hueco, definitivamente no era un muro de tierra, sino un hueco oscuro que parecía extenderse a lo largo del edificio.

-¿Crees que eso es el agujero? -le pregunté mientras nos acercábamos más.

-Creo que es algo distinto-dijo mientras se subía al marco e iluminaba aquel lugar con su traje- Es un túnel, Johnny.

Me acerqué hasta él y miré hacia los lados, tenía razón, era un enorme túnel que se extendía hacia los lados. Tom no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó desde la ventana hacia el suelo del túnel. Yo salté tras él, no había ni un metro del altura desde la ventana, pero podía ver algunas de las ventanas del segundo piso desde allí abajo. Era tan alto como ancho, y definitivamente no era algo natural.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? -pregunté intentando ocultar que estaba asustado.

-Vamos a investigar -me dijo Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap lo vamos a contar como el del domingo pasado, y este tendremos otro si todo va bien. Ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir, que llevo sin hacerlo al menos un par de meses. De verdad, a veces me rayo mucho pero me gusta esta cuenta mucho, y espero continuar LUEH durante bastante tiempo.
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, no olvidéis dar like, comentar, y si queréis apoyarme más siempre podéis seguirme en mi perfil, recomendar la historia o añadirla a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Hasta el domingo, un besazo,
> 
> Victoria Noir.


	8. Los Túneles Marcianos

Bajábamos las interminables escaleras de aquel edificio del color del marfil, nuestros trajes iluminando el camino, cuando sentí la banda amarilla que rodeaba mi muñeca vibrar. Dyre, a unos escalones por debajo de mí, se giró para mirarme. La voz de Tom no tardó en inundar el estrecho espacio:

-Chicos, tenéis que venir aquí ahora mismo.

Los ojos helados de Dyre me encontraron en la oscuridad, y con seriedad preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, dónde estáis? 

-Bajo tierra -le respondió Tom.

-¿Qué? -susurré sin activar el intercomunicador.

-¿Cómo bajo tierra? -volvió a inquirir mi compañero, esta vez más irritado que antes.

El pulso eléctrico que recorría mi traje hasta mi muñeca de repente cesó. La luz amarilla se apagó, y miré a Dyre que estaba ocupado intentando transmitir otro mensaje. Antes de que pudiesemos reaccionar, la voz de Adam llegó hasta nuestros oídos a la vez que luces amarillas y azules iluminaban las escaleras.

-¿Johnny? ¿Johnny me escuchas? ¿Seguís ahí?

Las luces se apagaron y esperamos pacientemente, por lo que parecieron minutos a una respuesta, pero no la obtuvimos. Intenté conectar con Dyre, no sé si para ver si estaba tan preocupado como yo, o tal vez para que me calmase con su fría indiferencia. Sus ojos nunca me encontraron. El rubio se giró y con rapidez empezó a descender los escalones con una escalofriante velocidad. Intenté seguirle el ritmo a la vez que me agarraba la muñeca para activar el intercomunicador.

-¿Adam? ¿Oliver? ¿Me escucháis? Creo que estamos bajando, ¿intentamos encontrarnos abajo? ¿vale?

Cuando pensé que escucharía la voz de García quejándose o diciéndo que él no había autorizado aquella empresa, y que debíamos quedarnos allí arriba, lo que en realidad llegó hasta mis oídos, fue su inconfundible voz diciendo:

-Ya estamos bajando, nos encontraremos abajo con el radar.

Tenía muchas preguntas, desde cómo íbamos a encontrar una manera de llegar bajo tierra, pasando por cómo habían acabado allí, hasta la inevitable qué habría allí abajo y por qué nuestros compañeros habían dejado de responder.

No tuve tiempo de seguir planteándome aquellas preguntas, pues mi compañero en la aventura marciana, me había cogido al menos un piso de ventaja, y seguía frenéticamente bajando escaleras. A penas conseguía mantener la respiración en aquel angosto y oscuro espacio. 

-¡Dyre! ¡Dyre, esperame! -le grité.

Pero el frío rubio ni siquiera me respondió. De hecho hubiera jurado que aumentó la velocidad para dejarme atrás, o quizás, en un verdadero acto de preocupación, realmente estaba tan angustiado como yo, aunque era difícil pensar aquello viniendo de él.

Pude apreciar una ligera luz dorada, algo que no provenía directamente de nuestros trajes reflectantes, pero el edificio no acababa en aquel piso. Creí ver el exterior a través de los marcos de las ventanas, pero aunque quisiera haber parado allí, mi compañero seguía descendiendo. Me esforcé por seguirle el ritmo, y cuando pensé que le había alcanzado al chocar con su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado, ya no había más escalones, solo un descansillo, que llevaba a una puerta cerrada pero corroída.

-¿Qué coño haces? -me preguntó furioso.

-Lo siento -le dije acongojado.

-Vamos, enciende el radar, tenemos que encontrar a los otros.

Agarré mi otra muñeca y giré la pulsera amarilla ligeramente activándola. Un holograma se proyectó de la misma, y lentamente sentí como un pitido emergía del mismo desde un gran agudo hasta el silencio. Un mapa comenzó a formarse, podía ver claramente edificios, en los que no podía penetrar con facilidad, a penas dejando ver algunas de las primeras habitaciones. Pero lo más interesante estaba alrededor de los edificios, no podía sino describirlo como carreteras, y sabía que no eran los caminos que habíamos visto arriba, pues el radar solo contemplaba lo que teníamos a nuestro nivel.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté muy lentamente mientras dirigía mi mirada a Dyre.

Mi compañero también había activado su radar, pero a diferencia de el mío, el suyo replicaba un mapa en tres dimensiones, donde podía apreciar que lo que parecían carreteras eran...

-Túneles -dijo incluso cortando mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es posible que...?

Un leve pitido intermitente comenzó a llegar hasta nuestros oídos que rápidamente se manifestó en un punto de color blanco en nuestros hologramas. Los otros tres puntos no tardaron en aparecer, pero no estaban distribuidos como pensábamos. Había uno, relativamente cercano, otro algo más lejano, y los más alejados estaban juntos. Los últimos debían ser Adam y Oliver.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Dyre seguía inmerso en su pantalla, los puntos comenzaron a moverse estriónicamente, solo recalculando su posición cuando las ondas del radar llegaban hasta nuestros compañeros. Activé mi intercomunicador:

-¿Alguien me escucha? -pregunté.

Esperé, la luz de mi traje acabó apagándose antes de que recibiese una respuesta. 

-Tenemos que movernos -me dijo seriamente Dyre. 

Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Estos puntos deben de ser García y Payne. No sabemos que van a hacer. Los otros dos puntos son Jones y Aubriot. Cada uno tiene que ir a por uno, encontrar una manera de subir y llegar a la superficie. ¿Entendido?

Aunque asustado asentí. 

-Tú vas a por el de la derecha, y yo a por el de la izquierda. Cuando lleguemos arriba, deberíamos poder volver a comunicarnos. No dejes de transimitir un mensaje cada minuto una vez que llegues arriba, hasta que alguien te responda.

Comenzamos a caminar, saliendo del estrecho hueco de la escalera a un gran hall desde el que se veía un túnel. Salimos por la puerta del edificio, que debía haber sido de cristal, pero ahora era inexistente, con un montículo de tierra en el suelo. La atravesamos y me despedí de Dyre mirando a sus fríos ojos antes de que me diese la espalda y comenzase a caminar con rapidez por los túneles rojos bajo Marte.

Empecé a caminar con rapidez, siguiendo el mapa que había formado el radar, intentando no perderme en los laberínticos túneles, y manteniendo siempre la vista en el punto blanco que correspondía a mi compañero. 

Antes de lo que quise darme cuenta, incluso el punto que correspondía a Dyre había practicamente desaparecido del mapa, y fue entonces cuando me percaté que la persona que estaba persiguiendo no se había movido desde que puse mis ojos en él. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente visitó las peores posibilidades mientras tragaba saliva. Corrí más rápido intentando alcanzar a mi compañero lo más rápido posible.

Giré severas veces antes de siquiera estar cerca de él, pero recordaré siempre girar hacia aquel túnel más estrecho. Estaba a penas a unos cien metros de él, su cuerpo envuelto por el traje blanquecino brillaba reflejando la poca luz que entraba desde el túnel que acababa de dejar atrás. En el que acababa de entrar no había luz, pues se enterraba más en la tierra, haciendo una ligera rampa hacia las profundidades del planeta rojo. A medida que me acercaba, su luz se hacía más y más fuerte. Esprité hasta él y lo miré. Era Tom.

-Tom, Tom -le dije moviéndole. 

Un pequeño charco de color rojo infectaba la tierra del mismo color, tragué saliva.

-¿Johnny? -me preguntó confuso, tan débil como cansado.

-No, Tom, soy Adonis, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Adonis? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nos habéis llamado, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Oh no... Mierda -susurró.

-¿Qué está pasando Tom? 

-Tienes que irte, ahora.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Vamos te ayudaré a levantarte?

-No, tienes que irte, antes de que llegue otro.

-¿Otro qué?

El suelo pareció temblar, ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para sentirlo. Algo pisaba con fuerza sobre el suelo, y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. Al final del túnel intuí una sombra, debía alcanzar el metro y medio, caminaba a cuatro patas, y cuando nuestras luces fueron lo suficientemente potentes, lo que vi fue una criatura de piel blanquecina y rugosa, cubierta de tierra rojiza y de piedras marcianas que cubrían casi todo su ser. Su morro sobresalía, mostrando lo que parecía una gran dentadura, y en sus brazos anteriores, unas estructuras de piedra aparecían rasgando su piel. 

La criatura nos encontró con la mirada, y entonces supe que estábamos perdidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chiques ¿que tal estáis esta semana? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que os haya valido la pena la espera, yo no tengo mucho que añadir, en el capítulo de la semana que viene se acerca todo lo bueno.
> 
> Todos mis fanfics estan subidos otra vez, y de hecho he actualizado el de Stephen Amell, que yo se que no lo leía mucha gente pero es un buen fanfic y quizá le acabe dando un final, no como al de Henry Cavill que se va a quedar perpetuamente así.
> 
> No me quiero enrollar mucho, simplemente decir que me he abierto una cuenta en insta (nike_mavros) y si veo que me empieza a seguir gentecilla pues subiré sneak peaks sobre lo que estoy planeando ahora, que creo que va a ser un boom. Si utilizais más pinterest que insta igual tambien me hago una cuenta allí porque ya me he tenido que descargar la app. Recordad que también estoy en twitter (nike_noir).
> 
> No tengo más que decir esta semana, simplemente espero que os haya gustado el capítulo; no olvidéis dar like, comentar, y si queréis apoyarme más siempre podéis seguirme en mi perfil, chequear el resto de mis historias y añadir esta u otras a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene, un besito:
> 
> Victoria Noir


	9. Laberinto Bajo la Tierra Roja

A medida que los túneles de arena rojiza se empequeñecían, la poca luz que parecía llegar desde la superficie, a través de los agujeros en sus techos, también disminuía. Era consciente de que llevábamos bastante tiempo sobre la superficie del planeta rojo, quizá demasiado. Si mis cálculos no eran incorrectos, deberíamos estar experimentando las últimas horas de luz. 

Estaba notablemente nervioso. Mi traje apenas iluminaba unos metros ante mí, y con el informe del "Proyecto Inframundo", torpemente agarrado a mi cinturón, caminaba torpemente. Apenas había podido leer el extracto que explicaba en que consistía aquel macabro proyecto; pero había entendido lo suficiente, incluso con sus partes redactadas, para saber que no estaba solo en aquellos túneles. Esperaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que los había creado, hubiera muerto siglos atrás, pero también era consciente de que la expedición de la Neptuno estaba gafada desde que salió de la base de Hong Kong apenas unos días atrás. Incluso me aventuraría a decir que llevaba mucho más tiempo rodeandose de mala fortuna. Era posible que fuese desde su creación. Si aquella era la Última Esperanza de los Hombres, era definitivamente cierto que fallaría.

Miré estresado mi mapa, estaba tan centrado en este, mirando aquel punto que parecía querer escaparseme, aunque intentaba correr para poder alcanzarle; que no me percaté de que a mi alrededor la ciudad desaparecía, en parte por ir cada vez más bajo tierra, en parte porque me alejaba cada vez más del epicentro de la misma, aunque los túneles no se descontinuaban.

Llevaba al menos media hora caminando. El punto de luz de Adonis había desaparecido a mis espaldas, estaba demasiado lejos de él para que el radar lo proyectase en el holograma. Solo cuando fui capaz de dejar de pensar en sí había hecho bien dejando a aquel hombre ir solo, observé que los dos puntos que no había vuelto a ver desde que conecté el radar por primera vez, aparecían de nuevo a mi derecha. Lentamente se aproximaban hacia mí. Me pregunté si yo también debería ir en su busca; pero lo que suponía que era Tom o Johnny seguía en la dirección contraria, y me preocupaba que nunca lo alcanzaría.

Antes de poder tomar una decisión, me percaté de que mis dos compañeros estaban más cerca de lo que había previsto y nos encontraríamos en el siguiente cruce de los túneles. Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr hacia el hueco que debía abrirse a mi derecha. Estaba mucho más asustado de lo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Me planté ante la inmensa oscuridad del túnel. Dos puntos de leve luz blanca no tardaron en aparecer pero no notaba un movimiento en mi dirección, y al comprobar mi radar de nuevo, supe que no se estaban moviendo. Se habían detenido frente a la apertura de otro túnel, o más correctamente lo que parecía una sala subterránea. 

Sus cabezas no se giraron, ni siquiera ligeramente, ante mi presencia, y la luz que producía mi traje. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero con decisión me acerqué más hacia ellos. Respiraba profundamente, y comencé a notar que ellos también lo hacían. La puerta a aquella caverna se abrió a mi derecha y miré en la dirección del hueco. Lo primero que vi fue oscuridad, pero cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz que producían nuestros trajes, comencé a notar unas grandes figuras, que colgaban del techo; su piel blanquecina, pero de cierta forma cubierta, o intentando imitar la tierra roja de Marte. Tragué saliva mientras mis ojos bajaban por ellas, descubriendo los pliegues de su piel, y las perforaciones de roca que parecían formar parte de su cuerpo, sus grandes ojos con los párpados cerrados, y sus deformados rostros con mandíbulas enormes y sobresalientes. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras que mis pies se anclaban en el suelo. Hasta donde alcanzaban a iluminar nuestros trajes, se veían media docena, pero era probable, que con la extensión de la sala, hubiera más de 50 allí. Tragué saliva, intentando recuperarme del shock, pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

Solo un movimiento a mi izquierda me sacó del trance. Payne se había girado y había agarrado la muñeca de García y lo movía contra su voluntad, arrastrándolo fuera de aquella caverna. Cuando pasaron junto a mí, pude reaccionar y comencé a caminar junto a ellos. Antes de darnos cuenta los tres corríamos por los túneles sin necesidad de decirnos unos a otros ni una palabra. Simplemente huíamos, siguiendo a Adam, que nos superaba en fuerza física y velocidad, y sobre todo, que parecía tener una idea clara de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. 

Cruzamos varios túneles, pero parecíamos ir en una dirección concreta; y cuando comenzaba a perder la confianza en Payne, al final de el túnel vi un destello de luz que parecía acercarse a nosotros. Antes de que siquiera me diera tiempo a plantearme qué podía estar produciéndolo, aquella luz se aproximó hasta nosotros, y nos paramos de repente al reconocer a Aubriot bajo el brillante traje blanco.

Los cuatro nos paramos en seco, Johnny a penas a unos metros de nosotros. Agachamos nuestros cuerpos intentando recuperar el aliento. Alcé un poco la vista y vi a Adam abrazándole con fuerza. García no tardó en acercarse y proporcionarle otro caluroso abrazo. Cuando conseguí recuperar mi aliento, me adelanté hasta él y le extendí mi mano, que extendió mientras me mantenía la mirada, con una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y orgullo.

Sin mediar una palabra más, Payne y Aubriot decidieron una ruta, que García y yo seguimos ciegamente. Empezamos a caminar más despacio, algo calmados por el reencuentro con nuestro compañero. Miré, por primera vez desde que había visto a aquellas criaturas, el holograma de mi muñeca, y pude ver, que aquel túnel ascendía, y se abría, sobre lo que podía intuir que era la superficie de Marte. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en que mis compañeros hubieran sido lo bastante inteligentes como para acercarnos más hacia las micronaves, y que podríamos escapar del planeta rojo antes de que atardeciese.

Mientras veía una luz rojiza, que iluminaba lo que sería la entrada del túnel, algo retumbó en nuestros cuerpos. Sentimos que la tierra bajo nuestros pies se movía y nos quedamos anclados al suelo. Un enorme rugido había llenado nuestros oídos, nuestros cuerpos y aquel, cada vez más estrecho, túnel. Yo y García nos giramos, para encontrarnos la mirada penetrante de uno de aquellos monstruos mirándonos desde las profundidades de la caverna. 

No tardamos en escuchar cómo el suelo retumbaba bajo su peso, cada vez en más rápida sucesión, mientras se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia nosotros. Comenzamos a correr. La vida nos iba en ello, y la salida se acercaba a nosotros casi con la misma rapidez que aquel bicho, pero sabía que no tardaría en alcanzarnos.

Noté que García se paraba, como una señal de tráfico cuando uno lo pasa con el coche. Quería gritarle, pero mi garganta estaba atorada. Escuché un pequeño tintineo metálico, y solo entonces me giré, parándome en seco. El joven alzó sus manos, y la tierra a mi alrededor tembló con más fuerza. Noté como pequeñas motas de tierra caían del techo, con cada segundo que pasaban eran más grandes, pero aquel bicho también estaba más y más cerca, y mi cuerpo estaba paralizado para hacer nada al respecto. 

García parecía estar dejándole que se acercase. El bicho gritó a penas a unos metros hasta donde estaba García, y dónde el techo comenzaba a derrumbarse. El chico gritó con él, superándole en volumen, y con su grito, las motas de polvo rojo se convirtieron en pedazos de roca, y para cuando aquel monstruo marciano quería alcanzarle, el techo se deshacía en grandes pedazos de piedra sobre su cabeza, aplastándolo y destruyendo su cráneo. García cayó, y la sangre que impulsaba a la criatura, empezó a empapar el suelo, creando un enorme charco que se expandía con cada segundo.

Tragué saliva, e intenté recuperar el aliento. Me acerqué hasta García, iluminado por el enorme hueco que había creado en el techo del túnel, desde el que entraban las últimas luces del alba, que coloreaban su cuerpo de un color anaranjado. 

Me agaché junto a él, y comprobé que seguía respirando. Miré a su alrededor, hasta que encontré un sencillo anillo, aparentemente de plata, que recogí y puse en mi dedo. Luego recogí su cuerpo con esfuerzo, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de aquella madriguera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bienvenidos una semana más al monólogo de Victoria Noir. Tengo bastantes cosas que anunciar, así que voy a intentar hacerlo rapidito.
> 
> Primero que todo, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Tenía pensado avanzar en este un poco más de la trama, pero me enrollé y creo que queda mejor así en vez de seguir y seguir alargándolo. La semana que viene tendremos una gran sorpresa jajajaja. Muchas gracias a los que me leéis todas las semanas, de verdad, me ayudáis muchísimo a querer continuar, además de que me encanta esta historia.
> 
> También he abierto una cuenta en Pinterest, y estoy bastante activa en mis tableros por allí. Insta no esta funcionando mucho para mí, pero Pinterest me encanta, así que si lo utilizáis, podéis seguirme buscando a Victoria Noir.
> 
> Siguiente y casi estoy acabando. He publicado una historia que son las reglas para un "fanfic colaborativo" sobre mitología griega. Si no lo habéis visto recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo y que incluso os animéis a participar.Y hablando de Greek Gods, voy a sacar una historia de este universo muy pronto, y me haría mucha ilusión que si me veis publicarla, le echéis un vistazo. Espero poder publicarlo la semana que viene como muy tarde. Va a ser relativamente cortito y espero que os guste mucho a todos.
> 
> Ahora sí, creo que no tengo más que añadir. No olvidéis dejarme un like, algún que otro comentario, que me encanta responderlos y me animan a seguir; y si queréis apoyarme más podéis seguirme en mi perfil y añadir esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Con esto y un bizcocho, hasta el domingo a las 8,
> 
> Victoria Noir


	10. El Regreso de las micronaves

Habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que las micronaves dejaron la plataforma de despliegue. Jordan y yo las habíamos visto volar hasta el planeta rojo junto al resto de los tripulantes, dejando una estela azulada detrás de ellas. Había algunos miembros del equipo que estaban más nerviosos que otros; en especial Jordan y David. 

El primero porque era demasiado sensible y se preocupaba fácilmente, además de que había visto marchar a toda una rama de nuestro equipo, y pensaba que nuestra misión podría llegar a correr peligro; el segundo, sin embargo solo podía atribuírsele a que era demasiado niño, que nunca había visto a nadie morir ante sus ojos, y la sola idea de que eso sucediera, debía ponerle los pelos como escarpias.

Yo por mi parte estaba relativamente tranquilo. Sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto para recibir noticias. Había contemplado que probablemente tuvieran que pasar un par de días sobre la superficie marciana para poder conseguir algo de información útil en nuestro viaje. Empecé a imaginar cómo sería caminar por aquella ciudad que solo había conseguido apreciar en fotos desde los satélites que el equipo de gobierno terrestre enviaba al planeta rojo. Sabía de debía haber algo extraño allí si todos estaban siendo tan persistente para que bajásemos a investigarlo en nuestro viaje; pero no contaba con ver los haces de luz de las micronaves serpenteando su camino fuera de la atmósfera de Marte, apenas medio día después de que hubieran aterrizado.

Claramente eran tres, las tres mismas que habíamos enviado. Empecé a morder mi labio preocupado; como suponía, no era el único que lo había notado. Fue David quién se giró, con los ojos como platos, quizá por la alegría de ver aquellas naves volviendo hasta nosotros, o quizá simplemente sorprendido, para decirme que los radares las estaban detectando.

-Las podía ver a simple vista, David, pero gracias por la información -le solté sin pensar.

Sentí una presencia a mi derecha, que me machacaba con su increíble energía. La mirada de mi marido, Jordan, estaba clavada sobre mí.

-¿Qué? -le dije despreocupado.

-¿Puedes no ser tan borde? Sólo es un niño -me explicó.

-Lo siento, David -le dije, girándome hacia él-, no pretendía ser borde. Es simplemente, que estoy nervioso.

Rechiné mis dientes, realmente más nervioso de lo que me pensaba que estaría; consciente solo en parte del dolor que comenzaba a instalarse en el centro de mi corazón, advirtiéndome que aquellas naves no reflejaban el azul de la esperanza, sino el del tiempo, y por ende el de la muerte.

Rascaba nerviosamente mi cuerpo, intentando encontrar algo con lo que calmar mi mente, pero esta solo viajaba más y más lejos de mí; haciendo que me preocupase por cosas cada vez más problemáticas. Primero fue por Dyre, en quién no había pensado desde que dejó la nave. Puede que fuese un cabronazo, pero era mi hermano, me gustase o no, y ciertamente no me gustaba. Odiaba a Dyre, solo en parte, pero le odiaba. A veces me hacía creer a mí mismo que era lo normal, que todo el mundo odiaba a aquel ser de hielo y sangre; pero también sabía que no era cierto. Incluso Jordan tenía una mejor relación con él de la que yo nunca tuve. Aquello empezó a preocuparme, pensando que si mi hermano había muerto en las arenas rojas de Marte nunca llegaría a perdonármelo. 

Jordan notó mi comportamiento, más errático que de costumbre y me agarró de la mano.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?

Asentí, sin poder mediar palabra por no querer apartar la vista de las luces que se dirigían hacia nosotros. Jordan me preparó una tila, y me la bebí en silencio, buscando confort en sus oscuros ojos, una sonrisa sincera nació de sus labios, y los míos la imitaron.

-¿Por qué me soportas? Soy un cretino.

-A veces.

-¿A veces qué? ¿A veces soy un cretino?

-No, no, a veces te soporto -me dijo añadiendo una risa-. Un cretino eres siempre, cariño.

Agarré su mano y la acaricié con mis dedos.

-Te quiero, Jordan.

-Yo también te amo imbécil -me confesó mientras separaba su mano de la mía y se levantaba de enfrente de mí, para rodear la mesa y rodearme con su cuerpo.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de repente, y vi el pequeño cuerpo de Kaito, que parecía haber estado corriendo por su evidente falta de aliento.

-Señor Steel, señor Strand -hizo una pausa para conseguir algo de aire-. Las micronaves acaban de entrar en la plataforma de despliegue.

Tragué saliva y miré a Jordan, que tenía la misma mirada que preocupación que el chico, y por extensión, que yo. Le di un último trago a la infusión y me levanté del incómodo asiento. Sin notarlo comenzamos a correr por la nave. Las blancas paredes comenzaban a envolvernos a los tres. Cogimos el ascensor para descender hasta el último piso, y durante la espera, nuestras miradas se cruzaron varias veces, pero ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de mediar palabra. No sabíamos que había pasado en el planeta rojo, pero por alguna razón todos comprendíamos que no podía haber sido nada bueno.

Las puertas blancas del ascensor comenzaron a abrirse, lentamente, dejándonos ver a cada fracción de segundo, que se sentían como minutos completos, una parte más de aquella imagen que desvelaría parte del misterio, y que confirmaría nuestros peores temores.

Lo primero que notamos es que la puerta de descarga aún estaba cerrándose, por lo que una barrera de plasma nos protegía de salir volando hacia el espacio, pero también empañaba nuestra visión de la situación. Vimos primero una nave, y hasta que las puertas no estaban prácticamente abiertas, no conseguimos distinguir las otras dos. 

Salimos del ascensor, a pocos segundos de que la puerta de descarga se cerrase completamente. La barrera de plasma, de un color azul eléctrico, comenzó a desaparecer recogiéndose sobre su sistema, ubicado en las paredes de la sala. La nave más cercana a nosotros se abrió y de ella salió mi hermano, su pelo rubio estaba revuelto con tierra rojiza, y su cara exhibía un gran cansancio. Miré en el otro asiento de la micronave, pero no encontré a nadie en él. Mi vista bajó ligeramente, mientras que mi corazón daba un vuelco y mi mente empezaba a acelerarse.

La mirada de Jordan buscó la mía. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos, pero no tenía la fuerza para actuar, ni siquiera para moverme. Era el capitán de la nave y sentía que no debía serlo, no en aquellos momentos al menos. Había fallado a mi equipo, y por ello, al menos uno de mis subordinados estaba todavía en tierra marciana; o lo que era peor, muerto.

Las otras dos naves se abrieron prácticamente a la vez. En la izquierda estaba sentado Johnny, que buscaba su propio reflejo con la mirada perdida; de la de la derecha salió Adam, cargando a Oliver en los brazos, visiblemente inconsciente. Adelanté mi cuerpo dando un paso, intentando observar mejor aquella situación, y mirando las caras de los tres que podían sostenerse de pie. Contaba y contaba sus rostros, queriendo encontrar aquello que faltaba. 

Jordan corrió de mi lado, hacia ellos. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando él se paró en medio de la sala, mirando de lado a lado, visiblemente confuso y quizás asustado.

-¿Y Adonis? -preguntó con la voz rota-. ¡¿Dónde está Adonis?! -gritó a los pocos segundos cuando ninguno de los exploradores le había ofrecido una respuesta.

Adam miró a Dyre, y esté tardó unos segundos en girarse para mirarle. Dyre, volvió su mirada penetrante hacia mi marido, sus ojos no eran tan fríos como siempre, la barrera que lo protegía de los demás había desaparecido, al menos por unos pocos segundos. Pude sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón, mientras que con los ojos vítreos presionaba sus labios antes de hablar.

-Jordan... -le dijo intentando llamar su atención o tal vez solo calmarle antes de darle la noticia, que por desgracia ya era obvia para todos.

Jordan corrió de nuevo hacia la nave de Dyre, y con una velocidad y una agresividad que no esperaba encajó un duro golpe contra la cara de mi hermano.

-¡Jordan! -le grité mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -le preguntó en un tono amenazante mientras agarraba del traje blanco al hombre que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura.

-¡Se perdió en los túneles! ¡Era él o nosotros! -le soltó a Jordan.

-¿¡Y quién os da derecho a elegir?! -le gritó alzando de nuevo el puño.

Agarré del brazo a Jordan y contuve su fuerza durante unos segundos hasta que se rindió y dejó de intentar pegar a mi hermano. Mi marido se giró y me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre mi pecho. Besé su castaña melena, y miré a Dyre con dolor, pero sin odio. Él me devolvió la mirada.

-Os quiero a los tres en mi despacho en menos de 10 minutos -gruñí por el dolor.

Solo entonces Johnny levantó su mirada, apretó su mandíbula, y noté como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Vete a la mierda -me dijo caminando hacia el ascensor.

Chocó ligeramente con Kaito, que primero se quejó y luego comenzó a correr hacia él, intentando calmarle. Kaito siendo el más joven de los allí presentes nos había superado a todos en madurez. Tragué saliva intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Abracé con más fuerza a Jordan, y dejé que Johnny usase el ascensor antes de poder subir nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la planta principal, dejamos a Adam para que llevase a Oliver hasta su habitación. Dyre, Jordan y yo nos adelantamos hasta nuestro despacho. Dejé que Dyre se sentase y entré a la habitación a dejar a mi marido en la cama hasta que se calmase, pero él no quería separarse de mí; y en parte sabía que era porque necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a su hermano. Mi corazón se había roto en el plataforma de despliegue, al darme cuenta de que Jordan estaba corriendo, porque solo entonces había podido salir de mi burbuja de egocentrismo para darme cuenta de que no era el único que podía haber perdido a un familiar.

-Vamos a encontrar a tu hermano, ¿me escuchas? -le dije moviendo su cabeza para que me mirase.

Él asintió y salimos del cuarto para encontrar a Dyre y Adam, aún con sus trajes blancos, la mirada perdida e intentando mantenerse serenos. Me senté en mi sillón frente al escritorio, y Jordan cogió otra silla para ponerse junto a mí.

Dyre se removió en la silla, pasó su mano por la espalda y sacó una carpeta de color marrón. La soltó sobre el escritorio. En la solapa se leía: "Proyecto Inframundo".

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté.

-Es lo único que pudimos encontrar allí abajo, creo que explica algunas cosas de lo que está sucediendo en la colonia.

Abrí el informe y comencé a leer por encima. Hablaba de un problema de sobrepoblación, unido a un año muy malo de cosechas, algo relacionado con los nutrientes de la tierra marciana. Hablaba de mutaciones benignas y otras no tanto provocadas por el ambiente del planeta. Recurrí a leer más deprisa. El virus que había acabado con todas las mujeres en la Tierra también estaba presente en la colonia, y habían decidido crear dos naves, una tripulada por mujeres y otra por hombres, separándose antes de que todos estuvieran infectados. La trayectoria pasaría por Plutón antes de salir del sistema solar.

Tragué saliva, aquel documento estaba lejos de acabarse. Había algo más, un secreto tan oscuro que muchas partes del documento habían sido censuradas, en especial nombres concretos, pero también acciones que habían realizado. Habían creado un patógeno utilizando la ingeniería genética de la época, que cambiaría directamente los genes expresados por las células humanas, para adaptarse artificial, pero completamente a la vida en la tierra roja. Podía leer sobre cambios fisiológicos, pero también de comportamiento y alimentación. Aunque su apariencia física no estaba clara en el documento, las palabras "cuadrúpedos" y "posiblemente agresivos y territoriales" se repetían con frecuencia. Sea lo que fuera en lo que habían convertido a los habitantes de aquella colonia, ya no eran humanos.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo? -pregunté visiblemente atemorizado.

-Lo que has leído -me contestó mi hermano.

-¿Esas cosas ...?

-Siguen vivas.

Adam me miraba con todo el miedo de su corazón.

-Son rápidas, agresivas, algunos parecen que se han unido a la tierra de Marte y no solo para camuflarse sino que es parte de ellos -me dijo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -me preguntó Jordan agarrando mi mano.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano.

Abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y saqué otra carpeta, con un símbolo que aún no había visto decorando los trajes de la nave. Tragué saliva, sabiendo lo que aquella decisión conllevaría.

-¿Es el momento? -me preguntó Dyre.

Asentí.

-Vamos Adam -le dije mientras que los tres nos levantábamos dejándolo claramente detrás en nuestro proceso mental.

-¿Pero...? -preguntó el hombre.

-Vamos -le repitió mi hermano.

Agarré con fuerza a Jordan, que ardía con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano, y recorrimos de nuevo la nave hasta el ascensor. Presioné el botón de la tercera planta y entramos hacia un pequeño hall con varias puertas. Puse mi dedo sobre el panel que había en la puerta al frente de nosotros. Mi insignia de capitán brilló levemente y después la cerradura se abrió con un sonido metálico.

Entramos a aquella habitación, notablemente más fría que el resto de la nave. La sala era amplia, su superficie cubierta por filas, y filas de cajas metálicas blancas, con un pequeño hueco de cristal en su centro. Aquella era la sala de criogenización, donde el resto de la tripulación esperaba a ser despertados algún día. Tenía que mantener aquel lugar bajo llave, porque no solo había gente capacitada a la que no podríamos sostener si sobrepasábamos el límite de pasajeros despiertos; sino que también estaba llena de recuerdos. Personas que habían embarcado con mi tripulación: hermanos, padres, hijos y sobre todo parejas y compañeros. Si dejaba aquel lugar abierto alguien del equipo no tardaría en despertar a un recuerdo olvidado, y con ello, uno a uno, la nave, y nuestra misión, se vendrían abajo.

Abrí mi carpeta marrón y entregué una ficha de personal a cada uno de los que me acompañaban. Jordan y Dyre habían ayudado a construir y ordenar aquel sistema, sabían como funcionaba, así que le ofrecí a Adam la ficha del soldado que estaba dormido junto al que debía despertar yo.

Andamos por las extensas filas, llegando casi al final de la sala, y le mostré a Adam como se abrían las cápsulas, abriendo varias llaves a la derecha, donde estaba la cerradura de la puerta. Una luz azul se encendió desde su interior, dejándome ver el rostro de un viejo amigo. Escuché como el aire se descomprimía, entrando desde la sala hacia el interior del compartimento metálico. La puerta se abrió ante mí, y con rapidez me acerqué para recoger el cuerpo de mi amigo. Lo agarré por los hombros y lo sostuve intentando que recuperase la consciencia. Adam hizo lo mismo con el otro hombre, que aunque de su misma altura, era considerablemente más ancho y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por el peso. 

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Jordan y a mi hermano, y vi como una nube de vaho salía desde un lugar en el que no debería estar despertando nadie. Achiné los ojos, intentando descubrir de quién podía ser la cápsula que se acababa de abrir y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sentía como mi garganta se cerraba ante la tensión mientras que mis ojos se abrían como platos. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. El hombre en mis brazos comenzó a despertarse, y lo moví de un lado a otro intentando que acabase de recobrar la consciencia.

-¿Derek, estás bien?

El hombre consiguió a duras penas apartarse de mí, y vi como aún con los ojos semi cerrados me sonrió.

-Phinneas, hijo de puta -me respondió en un tono burlón.

-Aguanta un segundo, ¿vale? -le pedí mientras lo dejaba apoyado en el suelo-. Tengo que ir a mirar una cosa.

Tras dejarle apoyado comencé a correr hacia la cápsula que no conocía, Derek cayó bajo su propio peso sobre el suelo a los pocos segundos de dejarle, y escuché como Adam gritaba mi nombre, pero mi mente estaba acelerada, buscando desesperadamente aquella caja metálica que no debía haberse abierto. Corrí pasando mi mirada por las pasillos, buscando al culpable de aquella traición.

Encontré primero a Jordan que cargaba con el muchacho más joven de los cuatro que debían haber despertado.

-¿Qué pasa, Phinneas? -me preguntó pero no fui capaz de responderle-. ¡Phinny! -gritó y sabía que quería venir conmigo a calmarme, pero no podía dejar al muchacho solo, así que seguí con mi empresa.

Fue cerca del tercer pasillo desde la parte izquierda de la sala donde me paré al encontrar a mi hermano, cargando con otro muchacho, casi tan alto como él, que recolgaba de sus brazos, pero ya empezaba a removerse. Su pelo lacio y rubio me resultaba más que familiar, y sentía que el peso de aquella imagen tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el suelo. Mi estómago se llenó de una sensación de desasosiego que no podía calmar.

El chico se giró en los brazos de Dyre, y con los ojos aún prácticamente cerrados fue capaz de centrar su azul mirada en mi y con un hilo de voz dijo:

-Hola, hermanito.

**CUERPO DE SOLDADOS: ACTIVO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, hola chicxs, ¿qué tal andáis esta semana? Yo bien, bastante ocupada como habéis podido adivinar porque no saqué el capítulo ayer, pero tenía buenas razones.
> 
> Como habéis visto, el capítulo de esta semana es bastante más largo de lo que os tenía acostumbrados, de hecho es probable que sea el capítulo más largo de LUEH, pero lo que no quería hacer era hacer otro capítulo que no llevase a nada, porque estiro, estiro y ya veis que vamos por la décima parte de La Amenaza Marciana, que por cierto, supongo que os estará gustando; o eso espero jiji.
> 
> Ya queda poquito de este arco, pero ahora empieza lo más fuerte, tengo ganas de acabarlo para empezar a escribir dentro de la nave otra vez, que llevamos mucho tiempo en tierra marciana, aunque también me lo he pasado super bien. 
> 
> El caso que me enrollo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué esperáis que pase? ¿Creéis que Johnny y Adonis están DEP o tenéis esperanzas? Yo no voy a responder jajaja.
> 
> Última cosilla, he publicado un nuevo fanfic: Sombras de Grana y Oro, actualizaré miércoles y viernes esta semana, y a partir de la que viene los miércoles solo. Ya tengo 10 capítulos escritos y no se va a alargar mucho más. Si os gustaba Mafia, que sé que a Marcon sí, este fic es Mafia si lo hubiera hecho bien; además de ser una reimaginación del mito del rapto de Perséfone, y no por haberlo escrito yo, pero es una de las mejores cosas que tengo publicadas en este perfil. Dadme una oportunidad, que no os va a decepcionar :), además mirad que portada más bonita:
> 
> Y con esto ya solo me queda decir que votéis y comentéis, os respondo a todos siempre porque me hace mucha ilusión; y si queréis apoyarme más, siempre podéis seguirme en mi perfil, o en mis redes sociales (links en bio), y por último añadir esta h...  
> Y con esto ya solo me queda decir que votéis y comentéis, os respondo a todos siempre porque me hace mucha ilusión; y si queréis apoyarme más, siempre podéis seguirme en mi perfil, o en mis redes sociales (links en bio), y por último añadir esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Con esto y un bizcochito,
> 
> hasta a poder ser el domingo a las ochito.
> 
> Un saludo:
> 
> Victoria Noir.


	11. Los Strand

Sentí una luz blanca que me envolvía. Me sostenía sobre un espacio vacío, que sostenía mi cuerpo agarrándose a este con una delicadeza impropia de un ser sin consciencia. El brillo que provenía de todos los lugares visibles para mí de aquel lugar vacío me cegaba; pero no podía cerrar los ojos, como si estos no fueran los que estaban percibiendo aquel espacio.

Como una puerta, parte de aquel lugar se plegó sobre si mismo, abriéndose hacia mí. Como si hubiera un suelo que pudiera aguantar mi peso, comencé a caminar hacia ella. El tono de la otra habitación era muy distinto, sustituyendo el blanco por el negro, la luz por la oscuridad, y la tranquilidad por tristeza.

Como si los recuerdos no fuesen sino una escena de televisión, olvidé de donde había venido, olvidé los últimos cinco años de mi vida mientras ponía de nuevo pie en aquella sala, mientras que mi cuerpo se adaptaba al que era cinco años atrás, y la memoria se perdía, solo pudiendo sentir la tristeza que me asoló cuando, tantos años atrás llegué al funeral de mi padre.

Era una tarde de verano. El traje de chaqueta de tela oscura, sumado al asfixiante y húmedo ambiente de verano no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Me quité la chaqueta y busqué algo de donde beber, realmente necesitaba alcohol, pero me bastaría con agua para calmar la sed. Miré a mi alrdedor, solo veía a desconocidos aunque sabía que todos mis hermanos debían estar allí. La poca luz de la sala del velatorio, sumado a los trajes oscuros no hacía sino empeorar mi visión.

Al fondo, sentados en un sofá distinguí a León y a Aaron, los hermanos medianos, que hablaban entre ellos, tranquilamente. Busqué con la mirada a Neil, el más pequeño de todos y el único con el que mantenía cierta relación, pero ni siquiera él estaba allí. Me extrañaba que Papá no estuviera allí, pero lo último que quería hacer era ver a aquel hijo de puta. 

Mi mirada encontró el féretro de mi padre, el único de los dos por el que había sentido aprecio, y respiré profundamente intentando calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a asolar mi corazón con tan solo pensar que se había ido para siempre. Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro mientras comenzaba a sollozar incontrolablemente.

Una mano encontró mi hombro y llamó mi atención, levanté la vista para econtrarme con el preocupado rostro de Jordan. Arranqué las húmedas lágrimas de mi rostro con el reverso de mi mano y me centré en él, que me preguntaba:

-Ey, Justin, ¿estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza y se sentó junto a mí. Me abrazó con la delicadeza de un hermano mayor, un cariño que nadie me había brindado nunca, y me desahogué entre sus brazos. Mi verdadero hermano mayor, Phinneas, había salido de casa cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido. Se había refugiado en su carrera, la militar y la académica, y apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras durante nuestra vida; pero con Jordan era distinto.

Se habían casado algo más de 5 años atrás, él era el único al que nos había presentado, aunque sabíamos que se había casado dos veces antes. No fuimos a su boda, según Jordan porque solo estaban ellos dos, y aunque reservaba mis dudas, prefería aceptarlo a tener una razón más por la que odiar a mi hermano.

El problema de tener una familia de 7 hermanos es que la mayoría ni nos conocíamos, unos salían de casa y otros nacían; era algo que solo una de las familias más ricas del mundo, como éramos los Strands, podían permitirse. A veces soñaba con haber nacido en otro lugar, en otra familia, pero entonces me acordaba de mi padre, también llamado Justin, y me calmaba. Luchó por mí con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final de sus días; me cuidó lo mejor que supo, incluso si aquello significaba enviarme a una academia militar a una edad tan temprana.

Todos mis hermanos habían pasado por ella, excepto por Neil, que pudo librarse por el talento que tenía para la música, y por qué negarlo, el favoritismo que llegaba con ser el más pequeño. Pero yo fui el único al que lo enviaron con 14 años, y el único que no solo no se había graduado en una ingeniería, sino que seguía siendo soldado raso. 

Sabía que si Phinneas me veía me preguntaría de nuevo por el ejército, y por cómo me iba, y aunque quizás no lo quisiera, me sentiría herido por sus comentarios. Lo último que necesitaba era una chapa en aquellos momentos. 

Me despedí de Jordan lo más educadamente que pude, y me excusé para salir a la puerta. Estábamos en nuestra mansión en la ciudad de Nueva Barcelona, desde cuya entrada se podía observar perfectamente el agua azul cristalina del mar de la China Meridional. Una larga colección de gente hablaba en aquel pequeño patio, algunos bebían y otros fumaban. Escuché alguna risa que me desentonó y me hizo sentir completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar, como si fuese el único que estaba sufriendo allí. Esquivé algunas manos que se alzaban para pararme y darme el pésame y escape con presura hasta la playa llena de arena blanca.

Una figura apareció en mi línea de visión, acuclillado, observando el mar. Su pelo era rubio y corto, su figura alta y estilizada, algo delgado, pero de espalda ancha. Levantó uno de sus brazos y pegó un largo sorbo a una botella de vidrio verdoso.

-Hola, Dyre -le dije con tosquedad mientras me sentaba junto a él. 

Su fría mirada se giró para analizarme, pero tras descubrirme a mí, sus defensas se bajaron, respiró con intensidad, y tras un suspiro volvió a darle un trago a la botella de vino. Luego me la pasó sin mediar palabra. Yo le di otro trago, mientras que aquel intercambio silencioso me conseguía reconfortar más que cualquier otro discurso sin sentimiento.

Mi relación con Dyre había sido tan complicada como con el resto de mis hermanos, pero al menos él parecía comprenderme en aquel odio hacia nuestro padre que no todos compartíamos. A él también le habían echado de casa a una edad temprana por dar problemas, y como me pasaba a mí, todos creían que me conocían cuando ni siquiera me habían dado una oportunidad.

Aquel día, mientras bebíamos sobre la blanca arena de la playa, aunque inundado por la tristeza de haber perdido a un padre, me sentí reconfortado no solo por haber encontrado a un hermano, sino a un amigo.

Mientras el sol terminaba de apagarse, y la luna comenzaba a aparecer sobre la superficie del mar, nos abrazamos, como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Sin necesidad de mediar palabras nos entendimos, comprendimos la soledad que asolaba al otro, y el hueco que crecía en nuestros corazones. Le miré a sus azules ojos mientras nuestros cuerpos se separaban, incluso algo irritados por haber estado llorando, encontré en ellos cierto parecido a los míos, pero también un misterioso sentimiento que chocaba con el resto. Durante aquella noche lo apagué, pero no sería la última vez que abrazaría a Dyre.

Recordando aquel abrazo, y la comodidad que solo su cuerpo sabía brindarme, la luz blanquecina me asoló de nuevo, naciendo desde la luna e inundando el resto del espacio en aquella playa, hasta que me quedé colgando de los brazos de Dyre, desnudo y con tanto frío que no sentía mi cuerpo.

El espacio blanco comenzó a tornarse negro, y más tarde se plegó para crear esquinas, extraños cuerpos metálicos que solo podía semi-percibir mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, y cuando conseguí que mi cuerpo se moviera, noté la figura de mi hermano mayor en medio de un pasillo metálico; y como aún embriagado por el alcohol que había consumido en aquel recuerdo, le dije: "Hola, hermanito", antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi cuerpo moviéndose sin mi consentimiento; agua caliente resbalando por mi desnudo cuerpo y despertándome del blanco trance; unos golpes metálicos y la voz de Jordan avisándome para que le acompañase; seguir a una figura amarillenta por un pasillo amarillo; y una sala más oscura, tintada de madera y con olor a libros. Otras tres figuras paseaban por allí, vestidas de rojo como yo. No recordaba haberme vestido, pero me di cuenta al sentarme sobre una silla.

Una figura notablemente más grande y alta que yo se me acercó. Su melena oscura que caía casi hasta su nuca me dio una pista sobre quién era.

-¿Cómo estás, chaval? -me preguntó poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y arrastrándome un poco más hacia la realidad.

-Estoy algo mareado todavía, Lincer -le dije intentando centrarme en aquella habitación.

Dorian Lincer había sido mi superior en el cuerpo de militares al menos durante dos años antes de la expedición Neptuno. Dorian estaba especializado en misiones de dudosa ética que debían llevarse a cabo bajo la máxima discrección. Una vez me cogió bajo su mando descubrimos lo que realmente se me daba bien: el sigilo, el secretismo, pasar desapercibido y hacerlo todo a rajatabla bajo pena de muerte. Aquello era lo único que me había hecho luchar y obedecer, el miedo a perder mi vida, y Dorian lo sabía; todos lo sabían. Me costaba mucho entender qué hacía despierto por esa misma razón, todos, en especial mi hermano Phinneas, debían saber que sería un peligro de dejarme suelto por la nave. ¿Tanto tiempo llevábamos fuera de la Tierra para que despertarme fuera seguro, o quizás imperativo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis despiertos? -pregunté al aire, y las miradas de Jordan y la de Derek se clavaron en mí.

-No mucho más que tú, Justin -me contestó el rubio.

Derek Petrov, ruso, alto, robusto, y según las leyendas que cabalgaban junto a su nombre: una máquina de matar. La Nación no tenía muchos enemigos excepto unos cuantos rebeldes aquí y allá, pero estos eran rápidamente aplacados, sobre todo si él estaba allí. Si Dorian era un maestro del sigilo, Derek era lo contrario; a veces bastaba con mentar su nombre o notar su presencia para calmar una revuelta. Nunca había trabajado directamente con él, pero sí que habíamos estado en alguna misión a la vez. Era bueno, tanto en cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia; buenos reflejos y buena puntería. Si los habían despertado a los dos a la vez, estaba pasando algo grave.

Había una tercera figura, así mismo, vestida de rojo. Era alto, más alto que los demás, más delgado y su figura estilizada. Cuando mi vista consiguió centrarse a su alrededor noté sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, y su siniestra y amenazadora presencia. No le reconocí, pero supongo que era parte de lo que le hacía estar en aquel grupo de élite, que nadie sabía de él.

Tragué saliva, y me removí incómodo sobre la silla. Mis oídos se abrieron por primera vez a los ruidos que llenaban lo que creía que era el silencio de aquella habitación. Me costó centrar aquellas voces en frases concretas, pero mis sentidos poco a poco volvían a mí.

-¿¡Pero tú te crees que soy gilipollas?! -se oyó en una gran explosión de sonido que me hizo cerrar los ojos con intensidad.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero ninguno de los que estaban a mi alrededor parecía haber hablado, de hecho todos, excepto por Jordan, se habían girado para mirar a una puerta, prácticamente oculta para mí, entre dos estanterías. Concentré mis sentidos en escuchar lo que pasaba allí detrás.

-Creo que eres un pedazo de mierda -dijo otra voz.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves tú a decidir por los demás?! -dijo el otro igual de enfadado, y finalmente reconocí aquella ira como la de Dyre.

Mire a Jordan, y él me encontró con su rostro sereno, negando con la cabeza, visiblemente cansado.

-¡Soy el puto capitán de la nave, Dyre! A veces tengo que tomar decisiones injustas.

-Pues igual que las tomas tú, las podemos tomar las demás.

-¡Esto no ha sido una decisión injusta, ha sido una decisión a ¡tu beneficio!! -dijo gritándole más fuertes las dos últimas palabras-. ¿Qué te crees que soy subnormal, qué no se qué tipo de puta relación enfermiza tenéis?

Al menos dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí, y bajé la vista, no avergonzado, pero sí sintiendome acosado.

-¿Y a ti qué coño más te da? Es fácil tomar putas decisiones de la mano de tu maridito.

-No te atrevas a compararme...

-Me atrevo, Phinneas, porque eres un trozo de mierda.

Y de repente llegó el silencio. Podía escuchar como la ira de mis hermanos crecía, y crecía sin atreverse a explotar. Había escuchado aquella conversación más de una vez, no necesariamente entre ellos, pero entre los Strands, y sabía perfectamente que terminaba en un: "ojalá te mueras"; pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para soltar algo así y salir corriendo de casa.

-Voy a bajar... -dijo Dyre.

-Tú no vas a bajar a ningún lado.

-Voy a bajar, Phinneas, y voy a encontrar a Adonis.

-Haz lo que quieras, por mí como si te quedas allí abajo. De hecho piénsalo, porque agradecería mucho no tenerte que mirar a la puta cara todos los días -dijo mientras el pomo de la puerta se giraba, y todas nuestras miradas atónitas buscaban algo que hacer, intentando fingir que no habíamos escuchado nada de aquello.

-¿Hay algo de alcohol por aquí? -preguntó Dorian que parecía genuinamente distraído.

Jordan le señaló una de las estanterías, en cuya balda central había una colección de botellas de cristal transparentes llenas de líquidos de tonos ocres. Dorian sacó un vaso de la misma estantería y comenzó a servirse.

Phinneas salió primero de la habitación y tras él, Dyre, ambos con los ojos irritados. Dyre clavó su fría mirada sobre todos, y luego comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida. Pasó por mi lado, y le agarré de la muñeca, siendo aquel el único esfuerzo que mi cuerpo podía hacer en aquellos momentos. Mi hermano me miró, frío, roto, y con seriedad, pero casi en un susurro me dijo:

-Ahora no, Justin. Ahora no -y salió de la habitación.

-Déjalo ir -me ordenó aún más serio Phinneas, y luego carraspeó-. Tenemos un problema. Grave -anunció mi hermano para todos los presentes.

Un vaso casi lleno de líquido ocre flotó hasta mi línea de visión, y la voz profunda de Dorian se dirigió a mi diciendo:

-Bebe, chico, lo vas a necesitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal estáis chicxs? Yo bastante agobiada por el calor, que de vez en cuando no me deja ni pensar. Estoy fritaaa, quiero que llegue el invierno de una vez.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir con este curioso grupo? Y sobre todo, ¿qué haríais si hubierais nacido Strand? jjajaja que mal rollo, no quiero ni pensarlo.
> 
> La verdad es que me ha resultado super divertido escribir este capítulo, y ya he empezado un poco del siguiente, algo poco usual teniendo en cuenta que escribo LUEH en el tiempo de descuento. He creado algunos visuales detallando algunos aspectos más de los hermanos Strand, que subiré a mis redes sociales para no bombardearos por aquí; solo para los curiosos. 
> 
> Espero que todo salga bien en la segunda excursión a Marte *eyes emoji* y que nadie muera jeje *eyes emoji (x30)* Espero también que os haya caído bien Justin, porque es una pieza fundamental del puzzle que es la S.S. Neptuno, y no dudéis que tengo alguna que otra sorpresa todavía reservada bajo la manga.
> 
> Estimo que me quedan 2-3 capítulos para cerrar LAM, (por fin) así que me daré algo de prisa por avanzar el argumento, que siento que he perdido mucho el tiempo entre la exploración como tal, y en que se dividiesen en equipos, pero bueno, de todo se aprende.
> 
> No olvidéis votar esta parte, y comentarme que siempre os respondo <3; para apoyarme más tenéis mis redes sociales en la bio, y podéis seguirme en mi perfil y/o añadir esta historia a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Nos vemos el miércoles para Sombras de Grana y Oro, y el próximo domingo para otro capítulo de LUEH. Un besazo:
> 
> Victoria Noir.


	12. Preparados para la Batalla

Aquel espacio tan completamente blanco como metálico aún me confundía y resultaba laberíntico. Había paseado decenas de veces por ella cuando aún estaba en la Tierra, pero ahora en el vacío del espacio, todo parecía diferente. Las esquinas se doblaban en lugares extraños; desconocidos se cruzaban cada pocos segundos, con sus trajes coloreados designando su posición, y todos nos miraban como bichos raros, asustados completamente por nuestra presencia.

Todos los que habíamos participado la reunión, tomábamos el ascensor en aquellos momentos, todavía miraba a Justin, incrédulo de que alguien lo hubiera despertado.

El chico brillaba con un fuego propio, totalmente característico de los Strands, pero el suyo era más demoledor y arrasador que el de cualquiera de sus otros hermanos que hubiera conocido. A veces el fuego viene bien para sanar la tierra y hacer que recupere sus nutrientes, siempre que sea controlado, y el de Justin no lo había sido nunca.

Lo había visto en el campo de batalla. Su semblante ahora serio, se tornaba oscuro y terrorífico. Su sonrisa era maníaca y diabólica a veces, mientras que con su arma de preferencia, un hacha, luchaba contra los peores enemigos. Era bueno disparando según me había contado Dorian, pero nunca sería tan bueno como en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

El ascensor se paró en la cuarta planta, el almacén, y Phinneas nos llevó por sus intrincados pasillos hasta una pequeña sala, que tuvo que abrir usando su huella. Entramos para descubrir el armero que yo mismo había dispuesto. Había desde arcos y ballestas hasta las mejores pistolas que se podían fabricar con la tecnología secreta del ejército; pasando por espadas y cualquier tipo de arma que alguien pudiese haber diseñado. 

Me acerqué con presura hasta mi arco favorito y las flechas que había dejado junto a él. Era de alta distancia y máxima precisión, las flechas se expandían con el impacto, y magnetizadas, podían volver a mí, con tan solo presionar un botón. Era un arma peligrosa en manos de un novato, pero no en las mías. Saqué una de las flechas, la única que tenía una forma distinta a las demás, y notablemente más pesada; la agité en el aire, y sus moléculas se reorganizaron para darme una espada, ligera, pero afilada y efectiva. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usarla, pues Phinneas la había diseñado para mí unos meses antes de que la nave despegase.

Miré a mi alrededor; Justin buscaba en una de las cajas hasta dar con un par de hachas muy afiladas, que sabía que podían combinarse para formar un solo arma de doble filo, así como estirarse o lanzarse. Junto a ellas iban unos guantes que funcionaban con la misma tecnología que mi arco y flechas, preparados para hacer volver el arma en caso de necesitarlas.

Dorian vio colgado su rifle y lo cogió. Aquel no había sufrido ninguna modificación; solía decir que era demasiado viejo para cambiar su manera de pelear, así que aquel arma solo había sido pulcramente limpiada. Funcionaba con la tecnología de fusión implementada en los motores de la nave; produciendo instantáneamente balas de plasma, que salían silenciosamente, pero cuya masa, densidad y temperatura, podían traspasar el más denso de los metales.

Y por último estaba Alexandr.

Era alto y delgado, silencioso pero mortal. No le conocía personalmente aparte de alguna que otra reunión que todo el equipo de la S.S. Neptuno habíamos tenido en la Tierra. Su mirada me inspiraba más miedo que seguridad, y verle allí parado mientras el resto de nosotros cogíamos nuestras armas, no me inspiraba demasiada confianza.

-¿Tú no vas a coger nada? -le preguntó Justin en un tono algo borde.

El chico lo miró durante un instante. Su mirada serena y calculada, que no me permitía saber sus intenciones. Alexandr volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y simplemente dijo:

-No lo necesito.

Supongo que aquel fue el momento en el que las piezas finalmente se unieron en mi cabeza. Miré a Dorian, distraído por su rifle, y luego me volví hacia Phinneas, que me miró severo. Alexandr no era un soldado normal, de hecho su mera existencia era uno de los mayores secretos de Estado de La Nación. Siempre había sabido de la existencia de otros como él, pero nunca creía haber estado tan cerca de uno, aunque dadas las circunstancias me pregunté si no habría coincidido con muchos otros a lo largo de mi vida. 

Alexandr era un Heleno; máquinas de matar con poderes psíquicos que superaban cualquier concepción humana sobre ellos. Era difícil catalogarlos como Varuna, ya que los poderes de estos eran ligeramente distintos. Los Varuna, aunque sí que podían utilizar sus ondas para mover materia a su alrededor, eran mejor conocidos por su empatía. Los Varuna solían poder leerte la mente, y entender tus más profundos pensamientos, recuerdos y miedos con tan solo estar cerca de ti; en cambio los Helenos habían sido extirpados de ese poder.

Solo una vez llegó hasta mis manos un documento, ligeramente censurado, que mencionaba a los Helenos. Eran creaciones artificiales, a través de la ingeniería genética, extrayendo y mejorando los genes de los Varuna para convertirlos en seres sin sentimientos, en máquinas de matar, capaces incluso de cambiar la forma de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo su propia materia en armas. La Nación los creaba a partir de bebés rechazados, o incluso suponía que robados, a los que inyectaban un virus que cambiaba el genoma de sus células, mejorando aquella capacidad psíquica hasta un extremo reprobable.

No podía ponerme en contra de aquel sistema, porque incluso sí yo personalmente nunca me había cruzado con uno, era difícil negar su eficacia. Eran silenciosos y letales, perfectos para hacer a alguien desaparecer si era necesario. Respiré profundamente, y agarré mi arma con fuerza.

-Si ya estamos listos, ¿podemos salir de aquí?

Phinneas asintió, y antes de que llegase hasta la puerta, otra figura, más alta que él, entró repentinamente a la habitación. Dyre cogió de la primera estantería un par de pistolas que colocó con destreza en su cinturón, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Nadie dijo una palabra. No estaba completamente a favor de que aquel hombre nos acompañase en la misión; no podía predecir cómo se comportaría o si nos daría problemas, pero un soldado entrenado más, era una ayuda indispensable contra una amenaza de la que sabíamos tan poco.

Acompañados por Dyre, y siguiendo a Phinneas comenzamos de nuevo a movernos por la nave. El ascensor nos llevó hasta la última planta, la zona de descarga. Un gran espacio abierto, con las naves aparcadas en los extremos. Phinneas nos llevó hasta una de las más grandes, con espacio para al menos una docena de personas y dos plantas separadas. El capitán se acercó más hasta las paredes de la sala, donde había una pequeña y estrecha puerta, que al abrirse descubrió un armario donde unos trajes negros nos esperaban. Entramos en grupos en el pequeño espacio y cada uno nos pusimos el traje preparado a medida para nosotros, y completamente listo para la batalla.

Una vez listos, nos montamos en la nave, yo me quedé el último porque vi en los ojos de Phinneas que tenía algo que decirme antes de que subiera. Una vez solos, o lo solo que se podía estar en compañía de Jordan, despegó sus labios.

-No dejes que mis hermanos mueran ahí abajo, por favor -me pidió con sinceridad.

-Nadie va a morir; excepto esos bichos -dije con un toque de humor que al parecer no venía bien a la conversación. Jordan y Phinneas me miraron con sus semblantes serios e hice una mueca-. Vamos a traer a tu hermano y a Thomas sanos y salvos.

Jordan asintió ligeramente y extendió su mano con formalidad. Lo agarré de imprevisto en un abrazo del que el hombre intentó escurrirse, pero pronto encontró confort entre mis brazos y me envolvió con fuerza, cariño y sinceridad. Escuché como sollozaba sobre mi hombro.

-Todo va a estar bien, Jordan, te lo prometo.

Me aparté de él, y limpió sus lágrimas algo avergonzado. Me giré hacia Phinneas y le di otro abrazo que me correspondió con las mismas palmadas en la espalda que yo le estaba dando.

Después subí a la nave; Dyre estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y pensé que sería bueno dejarle allí. Él ya había bajado, además de que su puesto en la nave como navegante me confería más seguridad que llevar al distraído de Dorian o al imprevisible Justin a mi lado.

Encendí el motor de la nave al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se abría para nosotros. Coloqué el vehículo delante de la misma, y una vez completamente abierta, nos lanzamos al vacío del espacio. El motor de fusión nos propulsaba con una rapidez inesperada, y de no ser por Dyre, hubiera perdido el control de la nave allí mismo. Con rapidez e inteligencia redujo la potencia del motor, y giró suavemente hacia la izquierda, poniendo a nuestro frente la roja esfera de Marte.

Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire admirando su inmensidad, su majestuosidad, su color, únicamente contrastado por el negro vacío del espacio. De repente asumí dónde estaba realmente y lo que estábamos haciendo allí; comprendí el grave peligro al que nos íbamos a enfrentar y al que habían estado sometidos ya durante horas dos de nuestros compañeros.

Dyre aumentó de nuevo la velocidad, y aquella esfera se acercó hacia nosotros, expandiéndose con rapidez, haciendo que me agarrase con fuerza al volante. En unos minutos, redujimos de nuevo la velocidad, y activamos los motores secundarios mientras entrábamos en su atmósfera. Dejé que Dyre nos guiase, hasta que un pequeño punto sobre la superficie roja apareció, y fue creciendo hasta convertirse en rascacielos blancos. Retomé entonces el control de la nave, y con cuidado, utilizando los motores secundarios para regular la caída, nos dejamos caer a menos de 100 metros del rascacielos más cercano.

Miré a mis compañeros, que agarraban sus armas con firmeza, y me levanté del asiento, haciendo que todos se levantaran conmigo. Bajamos del vehículo, uno a uno, inspeccionando el ambiente. Era extraño estar en otro planeta, y seguir respirando como si nada extraño sucediera. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras buscaba aquella valentía que siempre me había caracterizado; pero no la encontré. Un miedo terrible se había apoderado de mí. Siempre había luchado contra otros humanos, y sabía cómo reaccionaban, sabía cómo enfrentarme a ellos; pero frente a una amenaza marciana, mi valentía se convertía en terror.

Comencé a andar, Dyre se adelantó a mi lado, marcando más el camino que yo, pero intenté mantener mi autoridad sobre el grupo que nos seguía. Apenas a unos pocos metros antes de llegar al primer edificio que encontramos, un hueco que se hundía en la Tierra. Aquel debía de ser una de las entradas, o salidas. No era demasiado grande, apenas más alto que Dyre, el monstruo que debía haber hecho aquello no debía ser demasiado temible, y parecía un buen punto para empezar.

Descendimos con las últimas luces del sol sobre la tierra marciana, activamos las linternas de nuestros trajes, que iluminaban el lugar de rojo, haciendo parte de las paredes del túnel aún más intimidantes. Encendimos nuestros radares, y Dyre nos reunió en un círculo, mientras expandía la renderización del suyo para que todos pudiéramos verlo mejor.

-Me separé de Adonis más al noreste de esta zona -dijo señalando una de las esquinas del holograma-. Aquí encontramos un nido de esos bichos -dijo señalando al sur-. Suponed que los túneles suben y bajan, no creo que debamos ir demasiado profundos; no creo que Adonis se arriesgase a eso. Con suerte estarán juntos.

-¿Entendido? -pregunté yo y mi equipo asintió.

-Vamos a matar a esos hijos de puta -dijo con seguridad y valentía Dorian mientras levantaba su rifle.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras nos poníamos en marcha y nuestra misión comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Peppas, ¿qué tal vuestro domingo? El mío super tranquilo, para qué mentir. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? He aprovechado para introducir un poco mejor a los personajes, y explicar por qué fueron seleccionados como los soldados de la S.S. Neptuno.
> 
> Puedo ir adelantando que no va a haber mucha acción. Esto es como Star Trek meets Doctor Who; va más sobre las relaciones entre los personajes y las consecuencias de sus actos, más que sobre cómo se cargan a una especie marciana mutada a partir de los humanos. No soy demasiado buena escribiendo escenas de acción, así que nos ahorraremos eso lo más que podamos xd.
> 
> Espero que os guste el cast de personajes, porque los vamos a tener que aguantar durante un ratito. A mí LUEH me está encantando, y siempre estoy pensando en ello, porque solo me permito a mí misma escribir un capítulo por semana, entonces siempre estoy en el filo de lo desconocido como vosotrxs.
> 
> Poco más que añadir excepto, que si por favor podéis visitar mi perfil de ao3 y darme kudos en las historias lo agradecería mucho. Además si os está gustando esta historia no dudéis en echarle un vistazo a Sombras de Grana y Oro, que la actualizo todos lo miércoles. Más contenido = Peppas felices.
> 
> No olvidéis dar like si os ha gustado, y dejar algún comentario, que siempre os respondo; y si queréis apoyarme más podéis seguirme en mi perfil, en mis redes sociales (nike_noir en twitter, nike_mavros en insta), y añadir esta y mis otras historias a vuestras listas de lectura.
> 
> Un placer teneros por aquí una semana más y nos vemos el miércoles para SGO y el próximo domingo para otro capítulo de LUEH, un saludo enorme:
> 
> Victoria Noir.


	13. Tripulación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta sección podría contener potenciales spoilers para aquellos que no están al día con los capítulos publicados hasta la fecha.  
> La discreción del lector está aconsejada.

En la S.S. Neptuno encontramos cuatro ramas diferenciadas de especialistas, estos siendo:

_Brian J. Smith como_ **_William de Luca_ **  
_Froy_ _Gutiérrez como_ **_David Reed_ **  
_Travis_ _Fimmel_ _como_ **_Phinneas_ ** **_Strand_ **  
_Alexander_ _Skargård_ _como_ **_Dyre_ ** **_Strand_ **  
_Max_ _Riemelt_ _como_ **_Costel_ ** **_Anghel_ **

_Chris Hemsworth como_ **_Adam Payne_ **  
_Ben Jordan como_ **_Oliver García_ **  
_Michael B. Jordan como_ **_Johnny_ ** **_Aubriot_ **  
_Gregg_ _Sulkin_ _como_ **_Thomas Jones_ **

_Chris Pratt como_ **_Adonis_ ** **_Steel_ **  
_James McAvoy como_ _**Jordan Steel** _  
_Henry_ _Cavill_ _como_ _**Ismael Hayes** _  
_Tom Holland como_ _**Kaito** _ __ _**Jouvet** _

_Alexander Ludwig_ como **_Justin Strand_**  
 _Stephen Amell_ como **_Derek Petrov_**  
 _Ed_ _Skrein_ como **_Alexandr_**  
 _Joe Manganiello_ como _**Dorian Lincer**_


End file.
